


Heure entre chien et loup/狼狗时刻

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: Heure entre chien et loup：太阳西沉、从屋檐投下忧郁的影子的那片刻， 万物的轮廓变得朦胧恍惚，人无法分辨远处朝自己走来的身影到底是自己抚养的忠实爱犬，还是一头来捕杀猎物的狼。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：西里斯·布莱克&阿米莉亚·博恩斯，阿米莉亚是第五部在凤凰社打过酱油的魔法法律执行司司长；时间线火焰杯，有可能不是CP向。  
该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

作为一条好狗，你会闻到许多该闻到或不该闻到的东西。

作为一个好人，你会无法对即将发生的恶行视而不见。

作为一个能变成好狗的好人，西里斯躲到了灌木丛里，努力说服自己不要出现，目前未见成效。

然后他试图假装自己没在等的人出现了。

魔法法律执行司的博恩斯司长身材高挑、肩膀宽阔，留着男式短发，单片眼镜闪着光；她走起路来昂首挺胸，目不斜视，步伐方向笔直明确。很难用美或丑来简单形容阿米莉亚·博恩斯，她称不上美丽，但五官和神情自带一股威势，令人过目难忘。第一眼看到她的时候，你既不会将她误认为男人，也不会意识到她是个女人，而是会本能地感觉：妈呀，这人绝对可靠/难搞。

接着西里斯意识到，她当然难搞，她可是近一个世纪来最年轻的司长，没准儿过个三五年还是下一任魔法部长候选人。

说真的，如果是她主持的话，他倒愿意上一次法庭。这女人看着就像他妈法律成了精，就算是像他这样自知铁证如山的犯人，也会想听到她宣告判决。至于克劳奇那傻逼，跳过审判更好，多看他一眼西里斯都嫌麻烦。

他从脑海深处挖出了若干关于埃德加•博恩斯的片段，这兄妹两个似乎颇为相似，他记得社员之间发生争端时，埃德加时常从中调停，给出双方都信服的方案。凤凰社成立的第二年，埃德加·博恩斯及其全家遭到杀害，仅小女儿阿米莉亚因身在霍格沃茨逃过一劫，博恩斯家族就此衰落。听说邓不利多后来安排阿米莉亚住到了姓赛尔温的亲戚家里，借着血统和姓氏的护佑，她得以平安度过最黑暗的年头，那时社员们为这小姑娘的命运还颇感慨了一番。谁能想到呢，十几个年头过去，他们话题中埃德加可怜的小妹妹如今却大权在握。

犬类的形态不太适合叹气，西里斯基本上是伸着舌头喘了两下，然后跳到路中间结束了自己的愚蠢。

作为非战斗人员，阿米莉亚抽出魔杖的速度值得称赞。除去肢体上的警戒，她没有显露出任何惊讶或害怕的表示，这位威森加摩成员除了在法庭上铁板一块，没准打扑克也是把好手。离她两尺远的地方，西里斯一屁股坐在自己后腿上，仰着脑袋摆出最可爱最无辜最可怜兮兮的狗狗脸。

“嗯哼。”

呃，不是说他希望她宣告“有罪”然后当场把这只乱闯的野狗击毙，但是，“嗯哼”？

令他深感冒犯的是，阿米莉亚脚步一转，打算直接从他身边绕过去。西里斯用这个形态打过狼人，还曾经把自家教子吓得差点出了车祸，他对自己的威慑力和魅力都从没怀疑过，而阿米莉亚表现得就好像面前是个消防栓什么的。考虑到对方的魔杖还没收回去，西里斯就地一趴一滚，肚皮朝上的姿势既能拦住对方去路，又足够可怜。

要说坐牢有什么好处，那就是他早就把仅存的尊严丢尽了。往回找个十五年，要西里斯摆出这种姿态，还不如把他当街打死。

而阿米莉亚，无动于衷地看了忍辱负重的西里斯两秒，说：“可以让一让吗？”

如果不是他的语言系统和人类出现了隔阂，那么尊敬的魔法法律执行司司长可能是在试图跟一条狗打个商量。

为了掩饰自己过于人类的反应，西里斯果断地张开嘴，在对方裤腿上舔了一大口。

这丫头对衣物清洁剂的品味不错。

阿米莉亚歪着脑袋看了他两秒，就好像面对一本她刚发现有点儿意思的卷宗。她单膝蹲下，抓魔杖的手搁在膝盖上，用另一只手揉了揉他的耳朵根。

不仅是羞耻心的问题，要害暴露在上的姿态足以令他所有的犬类和人类本能尖叫着抗议，但是——一个威森加摩成员好像不应该这么擅长揉犬类的耳朵。

如果是知根知底的人这样碰他，西里斯早就一口咬掉对方的手然后变回原形了。但他现在的角色是一只不会激起他人攻击反应的流浪狗，等阿米莉亚顺过他脖子上湿漉漉的毛开始挠他瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛，西里斯已经像一条很久没有被人类摸摸的幸福的大狗那样彻底瘫在地上，甚至摇起了尾巴。

嗷，他该担心自己逐渐流失的人类意识了，不过话又说回来，做人类有什么好的？

“好狗狗。”阿米莉亚夸赞道，“我该走啦。”

西里斯呜呜了两声，阿米莉亚站了起来。

等一下，她是在用摸摸贿赂拦路狗吗？

而他真的被贿赂了？

西里斯及时一个打滚站起来，使劲抖抖毛，甩了对方一身的泥水。他衷心希望如果自己因此遇害身亡，尸体不会变回人形。

阿米莉亚停顿了一下，可敬地仍未显露任何受惊的迹象，在她的法庭上当辩护人肯定一点儿成就感也没有。她单手叉腰，有点好奇地打量他。

“我不觉得你是个陷阱，如果我的敌人浪漫到能想出这种主意，他们应该会选一条更可爱的小狗。”

西里斯抗议地龇牙，阿米莉亚漫不经心地俯身拍了拍他的头。

“你脖子上没有项圈，又不像是受过训练，而且我也没见过你这样品种的宠物狗。”她继续道，“可是作为野狗，你对人类未免太亲近了。”

西里斯悄悄压下快要竖起的毛发，阿米莉亚也许对一条狗态度过于随和了些，可她显然不是个草包，没有任何要收起魔杖的迹象。要是此刻露出破绽，他的逃犯生涯恐怕就要提前结束了。

他伸舌头追逐阿米莉亚的手，讨好地继续摇尾巴。

“我还没吃晚饭，你饿了吗？”阿米莉亚问。

西里斯的尾巴顿时摇出了风声，他那都不叫饿，他快不记得“饱”是什么意思了。他上次吃人类的食物是什么时候来着？不过他的犬类味觉对狗粮也相当欢迎，要是阿米莉亚带他去买那个，他的目的也算达到了。

鉴于西里斯是一只没戴项圈没牵绳而且身量和熊有得一拼的大狗，他乖乖藏在街角，等着阿米莉亚从一个香气缭绕的餐车买来三明治。暮色渐落，他们在行人稀少的小路上找到了条长椅，阿米莉亚拿出一个招牌芝士烤牛肉三明治，将整个纸袋放在了他面前。西里斯把脸埋进袋子里使劲吸了几口，一半是为了确认食物没有问题，一半是因为它们闻起来相当不赖。

很快他面前就只剩了些沾油的碎纸，西里斯一边舔掉上面残留的芝士，一边斜着眼继续观察阿米莉亚。看来司长也不是什么好活儿，一顿饭的功夫她手边来往的纸卷子就没停过。其中一个纸卷子让她抬了抬眉毛，导致西里斯很是好奇上边写了什么，难道有个犯人提出要全裸出庭？可惜为这个直起身体太可疑了。

“嘿，啧啧。”阿米莉亚发出那种逗狗用的声音，吸引他的注意。

她一本正经地这么干，反倒像个小孩。西里斯迁就地从纸袋上抬起头，她从自己的三明治里挑出一块牛肉丢过去，他一张嘴接住了它。

“好狗狗。”

于是又有了第二块、第三块，看看他为了不让一个好人在自家门口被伏击作出了多大牺牲。就算他的犬类本能为这场玩闹欢欣鼓舞，那也是牺牲。西里斯四爪离地，精彩地接住抛高的一块，等着对方单调的赞美。

他等来了一道红光，然后昏了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

阿米莉亚脱掉带着泥水印子的套装，换上舒适的休闲上衣和长裙，从床头柜上的匣子里取出自己最喜欢的黑框眼镜。她的法庭和公众形象历经长期的打磨形成，人们认为她戴单片眼镜的样子聪明锐利、更令人信服，同时出于某些理由，又愿意看到她在长袍前襟间露出双腿。

每次到回家，这整套流程像是某种仪式——脱掉你的职业，只做阿米莉亚·博恩斯。随着年龄的增长和职位上升，职业和个人的界限反而越来越清晰，在人前的每一句随意发言都可能会被放大成为重创你职业生涯的丑闻时，如果你还想在某些时候只做自己，势必如此。

而“某些时候”，基本上就是指独处的时候。她选择的职业使得她很难与同行以外的人保持私交，而且即便是熟人会面，你也永远不会完全料到每次会面时话题的走向。也许她在这些方面确实近乎偏执，但谨慎永远不够用。

就像是，她并没做过将头号通缉犯带回私人住处的预案，然而她所选择的不易从外面看到屋内的装修，以及带地下室的房型，今天就派上了用场。处理西里斯·布莱克需要双倍的谨慎，不仅是被人发现她没有及时通报傲罗指挥部的问题，在阿兹卡班那样的地方待十二年足够让原本正常的人都变得极端疯狂，而他能离开那里并逃过一年以上的追捕，表明了同等极端的理智。这男人非常危险，而她自知只是一个进行过稍许自卫学习的官员。

阿米莉亚准备好两杯西柚柠檬茶，一个受过专业训练的在逃重罪犯可能做出任何事，她希望从布莱克身上可能得到的东西值得冒这个风险。

地下室原就不是给客人用的，阿米莉亚临时将杂物清理到墙角，把阳台上的小桌和椅子放了进去。恢复人形的布莱克被绑在其中一把上，她加固了椅子并将它在地面铸牢，这与问讯室的措施还远远不能比，但聊胜于无。

柠檬茶在桌面上放好后不久，布莱克醒来了。如果不是她一直密切关注自己的客人，很可能会错过对方眼睑颤动的瞬间，布莱克始终保持着缄默，过了一会才睁开眼，并如她希望的，立刻意识到了自己不是身在魔法部的问讯室。

布莱克眨了眨眼，就像是一头困兽在阿兹卡班遗留的呆滞麻木之下醒来，嗅闻着空气。它会为了毁掉囚牢不惜代价。

“这难道不是违法的吗，博恩斯司长？”低哑又像是在咆哮，阿米莉亚私下里一直认为这样的声音相当性感。

“在对象是极度危险的重罪犯且随时可能潜逃的情况下，我有权代傲罗指挥部签署时效24小时的紧急拘禁令，且人身控制地点可以在规定场所之外，只要事后多写一份报告。”她回答，严格来说，持紧急拘禁令对嫌犯进行控制时须有至少两名执法人员在场，不过依她看来布莱克并不是会去钻研法律规章并加以利用的类型。

果然，布莱克像狼一样笑了笑，就放过了这个话题。技术层面上说她在谈话中占上风，但这种东西毕竟得双方都在意才有意义，阿米莉亚并不觉得布莱克会在意口舌之争的输赢。

“那这宝贵的24小时里，博恩斯司长想从我这得到什么？”

“所有。”

“所——有。”布莱克拖长了声音说，“我可以告诉你我在床上也喜欢玩儿捆绑，这对你有所启发吗？”

“那确实能解释不少问题。”阿米莉亚回答，就算在法庭上，更下流的发言她也听到过。“不过我们可以缩小一下范围，从赤胆忠心咒谈起。”

在捆绑允许的最大限度下，布莱克放松地往后一靠，但从他紧扣的下颌来看，这个问题击中了关键。

“我还以为司长大人会更擅长抓重点呢。”他用那种刻意惹人发火的腔调说，“与炸死十三个人相比，间接造成两人死亡，有什么大不了的？”

“对我来说，也许没什么大不了，也许很重要。”阿米莉亚说，“不过既然对你来说它这么不值一提，能不能请你满足我的好奇心呢，布莱克先生？”

“为什么我要那样做？”布莱克抬起一根眉毛，“你会放我走吗？”

“不会。”阿米莉亚回答。

“那么，如果我什么也不打算告诉你，你会对我用刑？”

“也不会。”

布莱克一甩头，脏兮兮的长发划出一道弧线。

“僵局。”他咧嘴露出缺损的牙齿，“通常来说我是个绅士，但是我更愿意看到博恩斯司长施展浑身解数。毕竟，她可是连衣服都换好了。”

他用相当冒犯的目光扫过阿米莉亚身上松垮的旧衫，这人是不会让别人占半点便宜的类型，她毫不怀疑如果自己不先抛出点什么，布莱克会保持沉默到摄魂怪将那些东西同他的灵魂一起带走。

“我最近在着手进行战争期间遗留冤案的处理。”阿米莉亚说，“伏地魔刚被打倒的时候人们还处在恐慌中，秩序一片混乱，有大量被控有罪者被匆忙送进监狱或者被傲罗当场杀死。经过初步查阅，至少有八个案子存在问题，其中就包括你的。”

她说出伏地魔的名字时，布莱克吹了声口哨。阿米莉亚有种感觉，她刚在一定程度上取得了这个男人的认可。

“即便在那段时间，完全跳过审判程序直接由个人定罪，也属极端情况。”阿米莉亚继续道，“而从卷宗内容来看，其他可能性并没有得到充分的排除。”

“有整条街的人看到我做了什么，你认为他们看错了？人人都知道我是詹姆最好的朋友，他选自己和莉莉以外的人做保密人，你觉得有更可能的人选？”布莱克身体前倾，颇具威胁性地盯住他，“你想做什么呢，博恩斯司长？编出更动人的故事，来推翻一个铁板钉钉的案子吗？”

“我不是记者或小说家，我不‘认为’。”阿米莉亚回答，“我的职责是根据证据作出判断，仅此而已。”

“无聊。”布莱克断然道。

“也许。”阿米莉亚拿起她的柠檬茶，“如果不算在法庭上干扰倾向性过于明显的公诉人，是啊，相当无聊。如果不是穿得那么不舒服，我会睡着的。”

“那么当公诉人的时候怎么样？”布莱克饶有兴致地问，“我敢打赌，你在法庭上走来走去的时候，所有人都会盯着你看。”

“我就当这是赞美了。”阿米莉亚喝了口茶，如果今天她注定一无所获，直接接触布莱克倒也是个难得的机会。

“既然你给我也准备了一杯，至少得松开我一只手，让我能喝它吧。”挑衅的眼神令布莱克看上去更像活人了，“还是说，你打算像个好女友那样把它喂到我嘴边？”

“抱歉，我忘了。”阿米莉亚谨慎地恢复了布莱克一条胳膊的自由。

布莱克倒是不客气，一口干了杯里的茶，还咀嚼柠檬片。可能不全是故意的，阿米莉亚想起那条狗贪婪的吃相，他真的很饿。

“你想再吃点什么吗？”阿米莉亚问，“我记得这里还有鳕鱼和蔬菜，我可以做些鱼饼。”

布莱克的厌烦就像他的兴致一样突如其来。

“用不着耽误你的时间。”他垂下头，“叫人把我送回阿兹卡班，给我俩都省些麻烦。”

“你不会回到阿兹卡班了，一旦抓到你，就直接给你摄魂怪的吻。这是魔法部长亲自签发的许可。”阿米莉亚面无表情地说。

布莱克的身体颤抖了一下，他抬起头，用地狱一样的眼神看她，但仍旧一语不发。

“如果我说，那是谢礼呢？”阿米莉亚把他的杯子续满，“傲罗在我家里抓到了三个人，如果我回了家，现在说不定已经在他们手里了。你救了我。”

布莱克没有直接回应，他四下环顾，像是要看出什么新的东西。

“这里不是我平时住的地方。我的住址是公开的，周围眼睛太多。”阿米莉亚承认道，“当然那是我的选择，但偶尔我需要休息，我会来这儿。只有极少数我信任的人知道这个地址。”

“你可以简单地说句谢谢然后假装我只是一条狗。”布莱克生硬地说。

“人们只会为了非常特殊的理由成为未登记注册的阿尼玛格斯，对大部分事情来说，这样做风险都太高了。”阿米莉亚说，“当然，在恢复你的人形前，我并没有想到是这么特殊的理由。”

“抓到头号通缉犯，这个意外收获能让你升几级？”

“到我这个级别，要再往上升就没那么容易了。不过抓住你确实对我的风评很有好处。”

布莱克一把抄起杯子，将饮料泼到她脸上，事发突然，阿米莉亚下意识地闭上眼睛，她以为会有进一步攻击，但杯子碎在了她身后的墙上。

“少废话，要么叫人来，要么放我走。”

她拨开湿透的头发，给自己念了个清理咒。“想激怒我，用杯子砸我的头会更管用。”

布莱克停顿了片刻，重新放松下来，朝她摆出相当厚颜无耻的笑容。

“好吧，那就快去做饭，博恩斯。我对你的鱼饼很感兴趣。”

“我想也是，从被挠肚子时的反应来看，你更像猫。”

走向厨房的时候，她对布莱克的表情十分满意。


	3. Chapter 3

阿米莉亚最后做了鱼排和蔬菜沙拉，只有他的份，她确实像是会用自制而非魔法来保持身材的类型。菜品成色一般，鱼排的肉闻起来不怎么新鲜，没准儿还是阿米莉亚上次给自己放假的时候留下的，她这人估计不会也太经常给自己偷懒的机会。

西里斯这次没费劲去琢磨食物有没有问题，一股脑把它们都吃了下去，反正要是阿米莉亚真打算对他用吐真剂，强灌和加在菜里诱导对方吃下去药效不会有任何不同。如果他马上就要接受摄魂怪的吻，他宁可不要饿着肚子。

阿米莉亚对他客客气气，但没给他任何锐利的餐具，她坐在小桌对面饶有兴致地看着他用勺子将食物清扫一空，就像围观一只误闯进自家厨房觅食的野生动物。她的生活肯定相当无聊，没准她会观察一只蚊子怎样叮在她皮肤上吸饱血然后飞走。

所以，好消息是阿米莉亚既不残酷也不易怒，她不会折磨他，这让他有那么一点儿觉得自己今天多管闲事或许是值得的；坏消息是阿米莉亚难缠极了，冷静谨慎，而且不达目的不罢休。

说真的，面对克劳奇或者老穆迪那号人物，局面会好处理得多。

西里斯请求去上厕所的时候非常、非常客气，他完全不想为了那点逃走的微小可能性而从此后都靠阿米莉亚用清理一新解决问题，谢谢。

她似乎放弃了今晚从他口中取得消息的打算，带着餐具上了楼，接着地下室的灯灭了。很不幸，这是今天阿米莉亚对他做过最糟糕的事，而她甚至不是故意的。大概三次呼吸之后，西里斯开始将注意力放在束缚自己的绳索上，他在捆绑之下挣扎，不是为了挣脱，而是为了制造疼痛。

绳索擦破了他的手腕，火辣辣的感觉像是活着，他觉得稍微好了一点。但这是暂时的，所有其他感觉都是暂时的，他很快就会感觉不到了——它们要来了，他需要变成狗他不能他需要——它们在牢房门前游荡然后一切都变得极度寒冷麻木然后他会看到詹姆然后然后然后——

灯重新亮起来的时候西里斯发出了一声短促的尖叫，他视线模糊，呼吸声在他自己听来就像爆炸。有片刻他困惑于自己什么时候有了这么明亮的恐怖记忆，但是阿米莉亚快步走来，魔杖在他面前一晃，他的呼吸立刻通畅了。她在他面前半蹲身体，脸上写着反感。

“我是尖叫了吗？”西里斯有气无力地问，因为，呃，这真是丢尽了他作为杀人狂的脸面。他侄女五岁的时候都不像他这么怕黑。

“在我开灯之前？没有。”阿米莉亚退远几步，解开他的一条胳膊，给了他一杯水，在西里斯把它倒在头上时没有发表任何评论。“我下楼是想看看能不能在防止你逃走的前提下解开你，将犯人在椅子上绑一整夜完全可以算在刑讯的范畴了。”

西里斯像条狗一样甩甩脑袋，故意将水溅在她身上。“现在的人渣待遇就是好，哈？”

“此一时彼一时，社会在进步。”

“这是一个‘你过时了老家伙’的笑话吗？我觉得它超好笑的，等我喘过气来马上就笑。”

阿米莉亚没有回应，她大概不知道从地狱爬出来然后发现世界早就抛下你和你的朋友狂奔了十几年的感觉。小女孩。

“是因为……那里？”她问。

“不，是因为我其实是株向日葵，没了太阳就会死掉。”西里斯干巴巴地说，“废话，不然呢？”

“那你晚上睡觉怎么办？”阿米莉亚问，“找有壁炉的人家吗？”

“没那么好运，甜心。”西里斯说，“我在天黑以后保持阿尼马吉形态，变成狗的时候情况会好得多。”

“在那里，一直都是这样吗？”

“你可以直接说阿兹卡班，我不会被吓死的。”西里斯转了转眼珠，“然后对你的问题，答案是不。每天跟摄魂怪待在一起，过一段时间你的感觉就会变得很单一，除了冷和恐惧什么都没有。我逃出来以后过了大概两个月才开始出问题。打个比方，你只有被从水里捞出来、放在岸上恢复呼吸了，你才会知道之前的感觉叫呛水，开始害怕下水，明白吗？”

“我……也许吧。”阿米莉亚推了推她的眼镜。

她看上去有点尴尬，这可真新鲜，就他目前的印象，阿米莉亚感知情绪的能力可能还不如他，而他可是蹲过十几年监狱的。

“别在意这个，姑娘。”不知怎的，和阿米莉亚打交道令他异常疲倦。“关灯上楼睡你的觉，没准明早我就什么都说出来了呢。我说真的，说不定我自己都想那样。”

“那你为什么不现在说呢？”阿米莉亚说，有一点好奇，不带丝毫恶意，引爆了西里斯脑子里的什么东西。

“你为什么要在乎？”他咆哮道，“你为什么——要——他妈的——在乎？！”

西里斯掀不翻固定住的桌子，但成功砸碎了桌面。碎片扎进了他手里，鲜血直流，从疼痛和不听使唤的程度来看至少断了四块骨头。

他的怒气或者不管是什么就像砸在棉花上的拳头，阿米莉亚站在墙边围观这出闹剧，等着他像被戳漏的气球一样萎靡下来，便走过来给他包扎伤口。她无意间站到了能被他碰到的距离，西里斯在短暂的一瞬考虑用那只滴血的手撕裂她的衣服，但他还没到那地步，而且那样很可能也收不到什么效果。

“你真讨人厌，知道吗？”他说，“比摄魂怪还烦人。我在这方面可是权威。”

“我知道，我舅舅常这么说。”阿米莉亚说着，变出奇怪的小夹板固定他的手，“你想用点药吗？你的手指断了两根，过会儿会疼得相当厉害。我没学过多少治疗的咒语。”

“你舅舅，后来抚养你的那个赛尔温？我记得邓不利多说他是个好人。”西里斯看着绷带一圈圈缠上，这比和阿米莉亚对视要容易一些。比和任何将他当人看的人对视都要容易一些。

“我舅舅对我很好，他只是不太喜欢我，我从来不是他期待的那种外甥女。”阿米莉亚回答，“我不像我母亲，她心肠很软，会为了一只生病的小猫掉眼泪，而我在他们的葬礼上都没有哭过。他努力表现出喜欢我的样子，但大概一直觉得我是个冷血的小变态。”

“操他的。”西里斯脱口而出。

阿米莉亚给了他一个晦涩不明的眼神，“葬礼后他问我为什么不哭，我说我哭了，他说我撒谎。我想那之后他就不太喜欢我了。”

“那他肯定很赞同关于我是个疯子的观点，那会儿我还笑了呢。”西里斯说，然后皱起眉头，“这是某种策略吗？”

“啊，你可以这么理解。”阿米莉亚坦坦荡荡地说，“我的推测是作为一个人而不是一名法官跟你打交道会更容易达到目的，起作用了吗？”

“我自己就把话题带过去了，你说呢？”西里斯反问。

他叹了口气，“我对你没好处。”

“我不需要好处，我要真相。”阿米莉亚说。

“你不知道自己在向我要求什么，蜜糖包儿。”西里斯说。

“你那样叫我，是为了激怒我吗？”阿米莉亚歪歪头，再次透露出好奇的语气。

“我这样叫你是因为你可爱得像个死人。”西里斯啐了一口，他受够交谈了。“今晚你的份额用完了，博恩斯司长。明天再来吧。”

博恩斯依言起身，围着他走了几圈，给地下室布置咒语。她走到门口回身解开了捆绑他的绳索，关门时没有关灯。


	4. Chapter 4

阿米莉亚比平时提早了一个小时起床，她订购的食材已经到了，于是多花了些时间做了两人份的早餐。福吉满是牢骚的回复冲淡了她对请假两天的愧疚，第四季度刚开始，这是最忙碌的一个季度，要偷闲也只有趁十月了。

下楼去问问布莱克喜欢什么样的煎蛋，这个念头令她心烦意乱。她好些年没给别人做过饭了，给自己做都是偶尔，购买食材下厨太耗费时间。当下她的厨艺尚可算差强人意，那股怪异感却挥之不去。说她是非法拘禁者也好，执法者也罢，她与布莱克的关系都不该是为对方做饭时还过问对方口味的样子。

两天后是周末，她给自己争取了四天时间，对如何达到目的尚无头绪，隐忧却越来越清晰。布莱克是否掌握着其他能使他从囚牢中逃脱的方法，她一无所知。若是无法阻止布莱克再度行凶，她会确保自己成为第一个受害者，但相较没有及时将他送到傲罗司可能导致的后果，这没多少意义。布莱克自夏季被捕又离奇消失后就杳无音讯，主流观点认为他还在寻找下一个杀死哈利·波特的机会，阿米莉亚认为这个理论漏洞百出，但她已经亲眼见过布莱克的状态有多不稳定。

另一方面是关于她自己的状态。在审判前就认定嫌疑人是无辜的，几乎与在审判前就认定其有罪同样糟糕。在她从业的这十多年中见过许多令人惋惜的例子，执法者被布莱克这样的人毁掉。这类人的人格具有侵略性且不易预测，当他们成为罪犯，时常能从某些意想不到的角度动摇执法者的信念。

比起布莱克救了她这件事，想起他对格兰特舅舅那种不经意的愤怒，阿米莉亚反而更感踌躇。要说服一个司长级的人物，棋完全可以下得很大，这整场见义勇为都可能是精心策划的结果，但瞬间的反应却很难作假。那并不全是对人的，他看不惯一个孩子受到那样的对待，仅此而已。

她绝没认为布莱克不会杀人，恰恰相反，阿米莉亚相信布莱克会为任何他认为合适的理由展开杀戮。危险之处正在于，她开始想要探索那是什么样的理由。没有任何理由能赋予一个人杀死十几名无辜者的资格，但她觉得布莱克有那样的能力，使人在某个紧迫的瞬间相信那是值得的，一念之差犯下大错。

如果换成其他时候，阿米莉亚会将整个案子移交给可靠的同事（她确实有个名单），并在一个阶段内停止关注，直到能够完全信任自己的状态为止。问题的关键在于现在她没有其他选项，福吉已经被布莱克的二度脱逃弄得恼火万分，谁都不可能劝他收回成命，她要么自己继续，要么将布莱克交给部里——等同交给摄魂怪。她不允许任何一个稍有疑虑的案子以这种不可补救的方式收尾。然而布莱克的案子早在十几年前就已有定论，此时还在部里的涉案者大都身居高位，即便是她在拿到足够的证据前也没有话语权。

而她正在做的事，阿米莉亚想，也很可能只是在给政敌提供扳倒她的机会而已。布莱克的案子现场一片狼藉，提取到的物证却很少，绝大部分有用的东西都在爆炸中毁掉了，包括当事人的魔杖——至少结案报告是这样写的。阿米莉亚对此存有疑虑，佩迪鲁粉身碎骨，魔杖毁掉也就罢了；但她想象不出有什么理由发明会毁掉施咒者魔杖的咒语。伏地魔邪恶是一回事，想来还不至于如此愚蠢。可是十几年过去，现场和证物早已消失，人证都被修改了记忆且不明去向，除非彼得·佩迪鲁死而复生，否则不论布莱克给出怎样的故事都是孤证，无法证实，也无法证伪；而她私留通缉犯，却是板上钉钉。

这不值得……但是有意义的。身为孤儿，能在三十岁的年纪登上高位，阿米莉亚自认并非清白。整件事甚至可能与布莱克这个人都没有关系，只是她需要被提醒，而这个人闯进了她视线里。当你走得太远，时间和风景很容易湮没最初的意图。

打开地下室的门前，阿米莉亚对餐盘用了一个悬浮咒，好给自己余裕迎接可能到来的袭击。内心深处她并不认为它会发生，实际上它确实也没有发生，布莱克舒舒服服地靠在他用旧床垫和衣物临时给自己做的窝里，尽管从眼里的血丝来看他可能都没真正睡着过。昨晚她只关灯了十分钟，他就几乎在恐慌中窒息，如果案子真有问题，布莱克的后续恢复会成为相当棘手的麻烦。

男人则对阿米莉亚内心的盘算毫无兴趣，他以与身体状况不符的活力一跃而起，奔向她——拿来的食物。面对她举起的魔杖，布莱克非常厚脸皮地笑笑，老老实实等着她将托盘放到自己砸碎过一次的桌子上。

“巧克力酱，认真的吗？”他往烤吐司表面抹上厚厚一层，咬了一大口，“不是因为摄魂怪吧，啊？巧克力能治绝望到底是哪来的偏方？”

“我是从我哥哥那儿知道的，有一次报上写到摄魂怪袭击的事，他在信里告诉我他吃了巧克力，已经没事了。”阿米莉亚把视线从布莱克嘴边的一圈巧克力胡子上挪开，“我当时回信告诉他这是一派胡言。”

布莱克若有所思地舔舔嘴唇，“我有个哥们也总这样干，遇到摄魂怪了？来吃块巧克力吧。我记得他俩走得也不算近，你说，会不会是邓不利多编出的办法？我觉得他干得出这种事，用龙血清理烤箱的能是什么正常人？”

他认识埃德加，这还真是，一点都没让事情变好办啊。

“我怎么知道？战争结束的时候，我还在上七年级呢。”阿米莉亚说。

布莱克眨眨眼，将半块吐司卷成一团塞进了嘴里，过了好一会儿才能说出话来。

“那时候你有什么感觉？”他问。

阿米莉亚看进他眼里，但布莱克的注意力已经转移到了煎蛋上，就像眼睛后有百叶窗关闭了，她什么也看不出来。

“我觉得不甘心，我想。”她回答，“我感觉自己是唯一不为此高兴的人。他们都在庆祝，他们的家人不会被杀了，离开学校不再危险了。可是我的家人都已经死了，我下定了决心要完成哥哥没做完的事，我盼着毕业的那天，如果我无法继续幸存，那么就为了和他一样的理由而死。到头来这一点意义都没有，战争不需要我也会结束，没人需要我。”

“有时候活着会更糟，但死永远是唯一没有意义的事情。”布莱克说，透出少见的温和。

阿米莉亚突然有一种冲动，她想问问对方，埃德加曾对同伴提起过我吗？你看过我寄给他的照片吗？你们是不是曾经坐在一起，取笑我傻兮兮的梦想？

这很傻，因为埃德加从未在信中提到过布莱克，即便他们相识，最多也仅是同僚而非朋友。她只是太久没有见到自己的哥哥们了，埃德加死时23岁，布莱恩27岁，她现在已经比他们都要年长。布莱恩的妻子玛丽娜十年前改嫁，女儿苏珊根本不认识他，她漂流在遗忘了博恩斯一家的大海，突然遇见了另一尾可能记得他们的鱼。

“我不算认识埃德加。”布莱克忽然说，“但詹姆佩服他，所以我猜我也是吧。”

“是吗？”阿米莉亚说。这是个测试，他想看看她会不会借机继续问关于保密人的问题，她不打算接招。

“如果是邓不利多，会告诉你布莱恩会以你为傲。”

“我不会知道了。”

“没错。”布莱克赞同地点头，叉起一根香肠，“那都是骗小孩的。”


	5. Chapter 5

地下室里不辨昼夜，阿米莉亚收起脏餐具上楼，就像昨晚的重演。说不定过不久阿米莉亚会下来接着盘问他，但是既然绳索都已经解开了，该聊不该聊的无关话题已经聊过了，要再把他绑回去审问，他都替她尴尬。

西里斯有种预感，不管怎样阿米莉亚最终都会达到目的，问题在于他愿意给对方省多少麻烦。只要抓不到彼得，他说不说实话都一样，从她的角度来看的话，大概对布莱克案根本就是无计可施。无法验证的“真相”，本质上就是另一个故事罢了。阿米莉亚一方面坚称自己并非记者或小说家，另一方面却对他的故事有着异乎寻常的兴趣，其中的矛盾性，倒是颇为吸引人。

他现在还不确定己是什么打算，他上一次有所“打算”都是上辈子的事情了。在阿兹卡班的时候他是一具心怀不甘的尸体，脱逃后他成了披着死人外衣的执念，任务只有保护哈利和为此活下去。是关于自身清白的念头支撑了他的理智多年，但洗脱污名从来没什么要紧的，他只需要彼得付出应有的代价。

可是如果，有那么一点可能，他有机会不再做一个罪犯……

“你疯了吗？我当然想要离开德思礼家！你有了房子吗？我什么时候能搬进去？”

夏季的夜晚，哈利满怀渴望地看着他，为和他搬到一起激动得声音沙哑。西里斯压根没想过要有自己的孩子，但在那光辉的片刻，他看到了一个家。他想说这是为了保护哈利，为了给他比在德思礼家更好的生活，为了尽到詹姆赋予他的责任……从来不是那样。还拥有那个四人团队的时候，西里斯从未珍视过家庭的含义，但与詹姆的儿子一同组成一个小家庭的念头，那就像是某种阻隔在他和死亡，或是他和摄魂怪之间的东西。他惊觉自己的心在满是刀锋的胸腔中跳动，疼痛，鲜血淋漓，活着。

对于死亡或摄魂怪的吻，他起初并不害怕，不是真的害怕，因为它们就是会发生。他设想中的一切只到杀死彼得的一刻，此后怎样，他并不关心。然而不知怎的，哈利那小子竟说服了他，往他脑子里注入“不做凶手更好”的念头。他可真是他爸爸的好儿子，在西里斯跨过界限前玩命将他往回拖，声称他还有个未来，它不该被放弃。哈利甚至还在他脑子里将它建了起来，一栋属于他的房子，住着他和他的教子。也许他能说服莱姆斯月圆夜前后来小住，哈利的朋友们假期随时都可以来做客，他喜欢那个叫罗恩的红发小子。

即便在彼得脱逃、这一切落空之后，哈利的来信仍然遥遥地指向那个近乎不可见的未来，他就像牵着早不相信自己还能收回的风筝，可是要放手或将线剪断，却又无法下定决心。

假使他们住进了那栋房子，结果一定会很糟。哈利不了解他是个怪物，行为无法自控，记忆时常错乱，惧怕黑暗和寒冷，不变成狗就无法入睡。事实是他需要被监管，而不是同一个毫无防备的孩子住在一起，也许他会在某一刻清醒过来发现自己正掐着哈利的脖子，并且完全不知道发生了什么事。哈利需要一个能对他的生活负责任的成年人，一个教父，而不是他。现在这样对哈利才是最好的，西里斯在校外关心着他，在状态好的时候写回信充当模范教父，他不必知道余下的西里斯是什么样。

但他仍然……渴望，渴望一个归所，渴望被需要、被思念，渴望用两条腿坦坦荡荡地走在阳光下。哈利将这个念头种进了他的脑子里，而阿米莉亚正促使它生根发芽，好笑的是，他们都不知道自己在做什么。阿米莉亚说她要“真相”，那副雷打不动的固执口吻甚至比哈利还像个被宠坏的孩子，她不在乎所有微妙的东西、值得或不值得的权衡，她要真相，而且非要用自己的方式来拿。西里斯都可以看到，他最终屈服之后，她想方设法去找其他旁证、将矛头对准彼得的样子。

那不会有用的，邓不利多都办不到的事，阿米莉亚同样做不到。但关键从来不在他们能做到什么，而是他有了她会那样做的预设，甚至产生了她能做到的期待。告诉邓不利多真相的时候西里斯几乎什么也没想，摄魂怪即将赶来，临终宣泄而已。但如果他告诉阿米莉亚，只能是为了他自己。他知道没有什么比希望更伤人，他的故事对这个世界来说什么也不是，但对他而言，吐实便是放任抵住他脉搏的匕首、刺进他肋间的刀刃。

西里斯仰面倒回他的窝里，弄出它来更多是为了气人，但躺进去确实挺舒服的。

“一个摄魂怪的吻，”他喃喃道，“事情真会好办得多。”

“你才告诉我死亡是最没意义的事。”阿米莉亚说着从楼梯上走下来，把西里斯吓了一跳，好在他已经累得不故意去跳的时候就跳不起来了。

她穿着大两号的针织上衣和洗旧的格子长裙，还戴着那副黑框眼镜，这副装扮藏起了她所有的棱角，让西里斯手痒痒地想往她手里塞个毛线团。

“你为什么就不能邪恶点儿？”他感叹道，说完才反应过来这句听起来像什么。

阿米莉亚在一张椅子上坐下，手没有离开放魔杖的衣兜，“这也是调情吗？”

“呃，随你怎么说。”西里斯耸耸肩，坐了起来，“我需要到椅子上去吗？方便你把我绑起来？”

“那倒不用。”阿米莉亚的嘴角微微抽搐了一下，“我正在给圣芒戈的药房写信，让他们再开些头痛药。你需要我顺便买点什么吗？比如帮助睡眠的。”

“行啊。”西里斯说。

阿米莉亚在镜片后眨了眨眼，“行啊？”

“不然呢？‘顺便买点’，你真不像你以为的那么委婉，博恩斯司长。”西里斯在窝里盘起双腿，胳膊肘搭在膝盖上，“对，我同意吃药，因为你不会冒险让我变成狗把你咬死，我也不想因为睡不了觉死掉。我不在乎你会不会给我下吐真剂，一直把事情弄复杂的是你。”

这么说未免怨气冲天，阿米莉亚微微抬起下巴，法官的影子从那身老土可笑的装扮下闪过，但她并没有回击。

“你有什么偏爱的类型吗，布莱克先生？”她口气随和地又补上一句，“我是说对药物。”

“狗喝了也不会中毒的？”

“那就是不加巧克力的了。”

“存在加巧克力的魔药吗？”

“不存在。”

西里斯转了转眼珠，“没人说你的幽默感很诡异吗，美人？”

“我还能说什么呢？我为威森加摩工作。”她一本正经地说。

好吧，至少她不是个无趣的家伙。

“你是打算把我当宠物圈养起来吗，博恩斯司长？”西里斯问，“既然你都要给我安眠药了，说明24小时什么的都是屁话，对吧？”

出乎意料，茫然从阿米莉亚脸上闪过，似乎她也没想清楚自己在干什么。

“我也不想这样做。”短暂的犹豫很快过去，“关于非法拘禁行为，我事后会向部里报告，接受处罚。”

西里斯简直，他妈的，哑口无言。

“非法拘禁。”他使劲揉揉脸，又甩了自己一巴掌，“非法拘禁。”

阿米莉亚抽出魔杖。

“停下。”她警惕地说。

“放心，我要自残也挑个你不在的时候。”西里斯举起双手，“别，行，我发誓我不会在你家这么干，行吧？”

等地下室的门在阿米莉亚身后关上，西里斯重新倒回去，他的窝变得一点都不舒服了。

“操，”他精疲力竭地用绑着夹板的那只手盖住眼睛，“摄魂怪什么时候来？”


	6. Chapter 6

阿米莉亚说自己要配头痛药时并没撒谎，这是她的老毛病，只是平时她配药的时候不需要到圣芒戈去。那边有熟悉她情况的药剂师，需补充药剂时写封信即可。她与莱安的友谊始于对对方专业水准和谨慎态度的钦佩，当然这也就意味着如果阿米莉亚想取得惯例外的药物，她还是得自己去药房。

这身酷似外祖母的装束向来管用，出门前再拿顶旧式女帽一戴，阿米莉亚穿行在圣芒戈走廊的人群里，只招来几道嘲笑她品位的眼光。幸而药房不忙，莱安秉持惜字如金的一贯风格，只细问了她的用药需求，多配了几种通用的伤药和安眠药剂，事情便办完了。

等阿米莉亚带着药回到家，一只雪白的猫头鹰正在她厨房里盘旋。

“你可真是个聪明的小家伙，不是么？你从哪儿进来的？”她走过去伸出手，但猫头鹰仍旧烦躁地在天花板下面绕圈，没有理会她的意思。“这可不太礼貌。邮局的猫头鹰不会直接闯进设了阻拦咒的人家里，如果我朋友家里有你这样漂亮的鸟儿，我肯定不会忘记。”

最后，焦急的猫头鹰似乎终于累了，一个俯冲停在了她餐桌的花瓶上。它体型不小，却没碰落瓶里那支干花。阿米莉亚心念一闪，给它念了个还原咒，但雪鸮并没像那只黑狗一样变回人类，而是谴责地朝她发出一连串叫声。

“对不起，最近遇到些事故，我可能有点想太多。”她试探地朝雪鸮笑笑，而对方似乎接受了这份歉意，腾空而起落在餐桌上离她更近的地方，但还是没有伸出腿的意思。

“像你这样聪明的猫头鹰，我想是不会送错地方的，而且以我布置的咒语，不是有意要进来的鸟儿也进不来。”阿米莉亚沉吟片刻，决定冒个险，“你要找的是西里斯·布莱克吗？”

听到布莱克的名字，猫头鹰兴奋地扑打了两下翅膀，又朝她飞近了些，如果这是个人类，大概算是在逼问了。

“你得先把信给我，我看过之后，不论上面写了什么，都会转交给布莱克。”她说。

猫头鹰唰地起飞，远远地落在水槽边上，满怀敌意地瞪着她。

“抱歉，小鸟儿，这不是为了我自己。”她摆出无害的姿势，“也许布莱克是你的主人，但对我来说，他可能会伤害别人。我需要知道是谁在和他保持联系、他们交流的内容是什么，但我可以保证绝不会截留你给他带的消息。”

猫头鹰傲慢地抬起头，拒绝配合。

“好吧，由你来判断。如果布莱克是好人，那么我至少不会站在他的对立面。他的敌人可是够多了。”阿米莉亚拍拍手。

制服一只鸟的信心她还是有的，但她很不希望攻击这么美丽的生物，好在雪鸮考虑了良久，不情不愿、纡尊降贵地伸出了绑着信的腿，并在她取信时很不高兴地用翅膀打了她一下。阿米莉亚取出信筒里的纸卷，将做甜点用的面包屑放在它面前以示安抚，猫头鹰勉强接受了这份贿赂。

纸卷上草草地写着布莱克的名字，阿米莉亚小心地把它展平。

亲爱的小天狼星：

我想，我的伤疤疼大概是心理作用，我上次给你写信时还没有完全睡醒。你没有必要回来，这里一切都好。不要为我担心，我的头一点儿也不疼了。

哈利

这可真是……出乎意料。阿米莉亚深吸一口气，掂量着现在的情况。从名字和头上有伤疤这个特征来看，给布莱克写信的是哈利·波特，他的教子，也是理论上他正要去杀的人。根据傲罗司的报告，波特和他的两个朋友被布莱克和狼人卢平所迷惑，得西弗勒斯·斯内普相救才没在禁林中遇害。要不是布莱克当夜再度脱逃，给斯内普的勋章恐怕都已经发出去了。

信件很短，但不难读出波特对布莱克的关心和信任。也许那孩子此时还不知道保密人的事，仍然受到布莱克的蛊惑？可是为什么呢？波特暑假有一半的时间都住在一户麻瓜家里，如果布莱克有心，有很多机会可以将他骗出来杀害。更不要说从信件内容来看，布莱克回到英国自投罗网的原因，是波特此前告诉他自己的伤疤疼了。波特的伤疤疼了，那是什么意思？

阿米莉亚的思绪被猫头鹰打断了，它像弹弓射出的石块一样撞在她手上，啄了她的关节一口。

“好吧，坏脾气鸟儿。”阿米莉亚甩甩手，“我先把这个给他，反正我也有问题要问。一起来吗？”

走向地下室的过程中，雪鸮跟在她身后优雅地滑翔，但门一开，它就嗖地扎了进去，阿米莉亚立刻听到了翅膀扑打和呼痛声，很是感同身受地摸了摸关节上的伤口。

“海德薇？你怎么——嗷——你从哪儿来的？你今天可够着急的——哎哟——你没带——没带信吗？老天，你怎么了？是哈利出事了吗？”

“我猜它是生气你被抓住了。”阿米莉亚说着，将重新卷好的纸卷抛过去，被海德薇半路叼走了。它在地下室里盘旋了一整圈，才将它放进西里斯手里，然后满不客气地开始喝他杯里的水。

布莱克飞快地将纸条展开，看了一遍，又看了一遍，松了一大口气。

“这小子。”他脸上现出温暖的神情，摇了摇头。

他抬头看向阿米莉亚时她意识到某些变化发生了，就好像一个更年轻、更有活力的人透过那狼狈的皮囊向外窥探。

“海德薇就这么把信给你了？”他用两根手指夹着那张纸晃晃，“你没对她做什么吧？”

“我们进行了一场谈判，并达成了初步共识。”阿米莉亚回答。

“哦，你和一只鸟进行了一场谈判，然后和一只鸟达成了共识。”布莱克拿腔拿调地说，“你是不是该改改和小动物说话的——嘿！”

海德薇一脚踹翻了他的杯子，冲他尖叫了两声。

“你该对这只忠诚的鸟儿放尊重点儿，那可是场艰苦的谈判。”阿米莉亚随意地说，走到一人一鸟面前，海德薇轻轻啄了一下她的手指，没留下伤痕。

“噢，她已经更喜欢你了，我太伤心了。”西里斯捂住胸口，然后又把字条看了一遍。

阿米莉亚清理了水渍，把杯子挪到远离海德薇的地方——远不了多少，地方就这么点大。

“所以，哈利·波特一直同你保持联系。”她说。

气氛立刻就变了，布莱克将波特的信抓在掌心里，身体前倾，逼视着她，好像要看她敢不敢说他教子半句坏话。

“你得知道，这样事情的性质就完全变了。”阿米莉亚继续道，“哈利·波特的生命安全比绝大部分人的都重要，其中也包括我。”

“别告诉我你也是那种人。”布莱克轻蔑地哼了一声，“碌碌无为，指望着一个小男孩替自己洗净世上所有的邪恶。”

“没有什么能洗净世上所有的邪恶，但也没有多少比蓄意伤害一个孩子更邪恶的事。”阿米莉亚在他面前坐下，“我必须确保你不会利用和波特的联系来伤害他。如果你不能说服我，我就会通知傲罗指挥部和邓不利多校长。”

她惊讶地看到布莱克笑了起来，不是没有欢乐的嗤笑苦笑，而是想到什么有趣的事时那种。

“我倒想看看你和邓不利多对峙的场面。”他放松地伸展开身体，单手撑起自己坐到阿米莉亚对面的椅子上。

“你是说邓不利多知情吗？”

“实际上，他的回信来得比哈利快多了——不，海德薇，我不是要怪你。邓不利多是个老怪物。”布莱克轻轻摸了摸雪鸮的翅膀，“他的回信是我在这儿跟你耗而不是冲到霍格沃茨的唯一原因。”

“因为波特的伤疤疼了？”

“关于这部分我无可奉告。”

阿米莉亚陷入沉思，随即她意识到布莱克现在行动自由，而且距离近到完全可以触及她的要害。她立即在脑中确认自己进入地下室时封闭了入口，但是布莱克可以拿到她的魔杖。

布莱克主动退远了一点。

“我建议你先同邓不利多取得联系，以及莱姆斯·卢平。从他们那里你可以了解到完整的经过。”他说，“无意冒犯，但是魔法部那群满脑子立功的傻逼不会给你任何有用的信息。”

“莱姆斯·卢平，是此前担任黑魔法防御术教师的那个狼人？”阿米莉亚推了一下眼镜，“他在案卷里出现过，你和波特夫妇的朋友，作证说你亲口告诉他保密人是你。”

布莱克露出痛苦的表情，“行，这方面我完全是活该。”

“所以保密人不是你？”

“我可没这么说。”

“好吧，我先看看他们怎么说。”阿米莉亚做出了决定。

“莱姆斯从来没伤害过他自己以外的任何人，如果你敢对魔法部报告他的行踪——”

“你又是在激怒我吗，布莱克先生？”

“我可不敢，博恩斯司长。”布莱克朝她露出牙齿，但阿米莉亚很清楚如果她不慎给卢平或波特造成什么麻烦，那份威胁绝不是虚张声势。

“这是为了你教子的名誉吗？”阿米莉亚好奇地问，“我原本没指望这么容易就从你这得到线索。”

“托老鼻涕精的福，要不是福吉不愿意大家都知道魔法部干得有多失败，现在全世界都会以为哈利是个糊涂虫，与害死他父母的杀人犯为伍。”布莱克阴郁地说，“如果你把这事报告给魔法部，相信我，你一定会后悔的。”

“你知道，如果你不是‘害死他父母的杀人犯’，恢复清白才是保护波特最好的办法。”阿米莉亚说，没去理会“老鼻涕精”又是谁。

“真希望每件事都像你以为的那么简单。”

“真希望我有你这样的自信，以为自己知道别人想得有多简单。”

布莱克给了她一个诧异的眼神，阿米莉亚没有理会，起身上了楼。那只雪鸮又飞了两圈，似乎认定她这边有自己的工作，跟着她离开了地下室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全场总攻：海德薇


	7. Chapter 7

阿米莉亚的药很管用，西里斯结结实实睡了大概四个小时，醒来时手指也可以小幅度地活动了。睡个好觉的感觉很微妙，像是他此前一直隔着雾蒙蒙的玻璃旁观周围和自己身上发生的事，现在有人把那块玻璃抽走了。

鉴于他不怎么喜欢自己，这可能不是什么好事，但偶尔头脑清楚也不错。阿米莉亚再次来到地下室的时候，西里斯正头朝门口脚朝墙躺在一片狼藉中思考人（狗）生，仰头倒着看了眼来者。阿米莉亚穿着和昨晚下班时相似的套装，换上了那副单片眼镜，或许因为这是他第一次以人类形态看见职业状态的她，西里斯脑子里冒出了类似惊讶的情绪。

“人靠衣装。”他懒洋洋地说，没有起身。

“谢谢夸奖。”阿米莉亚的声音听起来也和穿家居服时不太一样。

“我这个问题得到解决，所以去上班了？”

“去傲罗那边做了个笔录，虽然我请了假，但还是不要耽误他们工作为好。”阿米莉亚的目光以一种相当干练的方式扫过整间屋子，“这是你又在故意惹人烦呢，还是长期保持阿尼马吉形态留下的后遗症？”

“说得好像我一次只能做一件似的，我完全有能力一边以为自己是条狗，一边耍混蛋。”西里斯说着还是爬了起来，坐到自己那张椅子上。

他用饮料泼过阿米莉亚的脸，在对方面前恐慌发作，作为狗时的举止更是不用再提，现在他倒觉得在她面前躺着失礼了。真有趣。

“我完全相信你。”阿米莉亚把椅面上的旧手套拨到一边，在这团混乱中间、他的对面闲适地坐了下来。没准她的阿尼马吉形态是只猫。

“我去做笔录之前给卢平送了封信，没用海德薇，她太显眼了。”

简单的善意。“她不太高兴吧？”

“对，不过我保证了接下来给邓不利多送信的时候让她去。”阿米莉亚说，“而且她很喜欢我的荞麦饼干。”

西里斯弹了一下舌头。“啧，你精通行贿的程度可真令巫师社会担忧啊，司长阁下。”

阿米莉亚不置可否，眼睛意有所指地看向他的耳朵，然后是脖子和胸口，她那天接触过的地方。西里斯嗅到了危险的信号，正好，他总是迎险而上。

“我真要怀疑你有什么癖好了。”他试着露出旧日应付那些女生的笑容，感觉到面部肌肉一点点被调动起来，他的脸在回忆怎么做。

“我倒希望你作为人类的时候像作为狗的时候一样容易满足。” 

“只在我愿意满足的时候。”西里斯决定捍卫自己的名誉，“你知道的，你能碰到我只是因为我得像条聪明可爱的流浪狗一样阻止你走进陷阱里。”

“所以那就是你自我牺牲的样子吗？看起来可相当无私啊。”阿米莉亚打了个逗狗转圈的手势。

“你是在暗示你想爱抚我吗？”他发觉要把话题带到调情的方向实在太容易了，“容我提醒一下，我目前还是通缉犯呢，手上十几条人命那种。”

“如果我要去仇恨每个被我送进监狱的人，我早就累死了。”

“这听起来可不太正确。”西里斯摇摇头，“你们打击邪恶的正义怒火呢？”

阿米莉亚的回答却很认真，也许她觉察了什么。“愤怒的原因可以是正义的，但愤怒就只是愤怒而已。放任个人情感，反而会使事情走向与初衷背道而驰。”

“这么说你是反对私刑那派的了？”西里斯有意地说，“就算在……你六年级那件事之后？”

阿米莉亚的呼吸改变了，她微微眯起眼，肩膀下沉。西里斯安静地数着自己的心跳声，一下，两下，然后她身体的线条再次松懈下来。

“怎么说呢，我会庆幸当时惩罚他们的决定权不在我手里，因为我想做的事和每个痛失亲人的人完全一样。”

她深色的眼睛干涸如枯井，西里斯明白她十六岁时告诉舅舅自己在哭泣并非说谎。

“别告诉我你是因为仇恨杀死自己亲人的人感到内疚。”

“不是内疚，而是……那是很可怕的，毁灭性的。”阿米莉亚轻轻拨弄一缕灰色短发，少有的小动作，“我并不认为同态复仇是错的，我反对它，是因为我不想成为那样的人。如果我有能力，我会找出每一个参与杀害我父母和哥哥的人，用最残忍的方式把他们杀死，我知道我没有这么做和道德无关，只是因为我做不到，我没那个机会；但不论如何，我也知道那会毁了我，就算在我最深陷仇恨的时候也知道。”

“也许有的人就愿意为此被毁掉。”西里斯轻声说。

“会那样想是正常的，但正常不意味着是正确的。”阿米莉亚慢慢地说，“我想……总得有人去做正确的事。反正我也没什么可以失去的了，保持正确要容易得多。”

“是这样吗？”

他们在狭小的地下室相对沉默，他与审判者，真是奇怪的事。话说回来，他身边又有哪件事不奇怪了？

“总之，这件事很快就会有结果，取决于你的朋友卢平有多难找。”停顿，不管他要去的是什么地方，他很快就会离开这里了。“在这之前，恐怕我不能让你继续跟波特通信。”

“好吧，我也没那么担心。”西里斯撒谎道，收获一个不相信的眼光。

阿米莉亚叹了口气。

“我也觉得要是你昨天放着我家里的袭击者不管，事情会好办得多。”

“对了，那几个是什么人？”西里斯问，“告诉我这个不算泄露魔法部机密吧？”

“现在傲罗们还不能给我定论，不过根据他们问的问题，我认为可能是战争中的受害者家属。很多人对复查那些案子有意见。”阿米莉亚说，似乎对此不甚介意。

“难怪你今天这么感慨。”

“我也不是头一次被人反对了啊，幸好我不靠别人的喜欢吃饭。”阿米莉亚取下单片眼镜，双眼无遮无拦地看向他，“我得说，我还是比较希望由你先告诉我发生过的事。”

“你想听什么？”西里斯反问。

“真相。”

“不，我是说，我知道你不能提前下判断，巴拉巴拉那些的。但你希望听到什么？你希望我是罪犯，还是我不是？”

他们认识还不到24小时，他竟然真有点想知道这个问题的答案了。

“这不重要。”

“显然，你忙得只能操心重要的问题。”西里斯讽刺道。

“无论我怎么想，都不能改变事实，而对这个问题的回答本身就会造成倾向性。”阿米莉亚戴回她的眼镜，像是一下子找回了应有的状态，“所以它不在我的思考范围内。”

“那好，我的回答是要找真相去他们那儿。”西里斯生硬地说，“我这里只有些不客观的仇恨。”

“好吧。”阿米莉亚波澜不惊地说。

上楼后没过多久，她又送了午餐下来，换回了家居服，一副什么都没发生过的样子。西里斯蠢蠢欲动了一会儿想把那些东西打翻，然后觉得和食物过不去太不值当。也许他多踹了地下室里的杂物几脚，又不是说这会造成什么损失。


	8. Chapter 8

卢平回信快得出奇，他的字迹有些潦草，阿米莉亚猜测狼人可能吓了一大跳。对方表示自己将立刻动身前往伦敦，请求与阿米莉亚面谈，恳请她暂时不要将抓到布莱克的事通报魔法部。阿米莉亚查了查月相表，距满月还有近两周，于是回信约定了面谈时间和地点。

她将地点定在伯灵顿市场街附近的一间餐馆，这里来往的游人众多，会面不易被注意。而且如果这是个针对她的陷阱，潜在目击者过多的环境也能给她争取到一些时间。阿米莉亚还到邮局存了一封定时信，要是她一直没能去取消，那封信就会在明早九点被送到魔法部，里面有关于这件事的全部信息，包括布莱克的阿尼玛格斯形态特征。

阿米莉亚一再提醒自己她并不知道卢平打算对她说或做什么，他主动要求与向来对狼人并不友善的魔法部官员谈话，从侧面反映了布莱克对他的重要性，这既使得他的证言有更大可能伴随着偏见，也表明有更大几率，他会为了西里斯·布莱克铤而走险。

等她真正见到卢平，坚持最坏的打算变得更难了。在有能力成为霍格沃茨教授的人中，卢平是她见过最落魄的一个，但他有种难以言喻的亲和力，初照面，阿米莉亚就理解了为什么苏珊总说卢平是她见过最好的老师，他这样的人一定很受孩子欢迎。他朝阿米莉亚微笑颔首作为招呼，坐了下来，看上去紧张又认命。赴约对他来说同样需要做好跳进陷阱的准备，同时，阿米莉亚毫不怀疑即便给布莱克作证的结果是他自己被施加罪名抓捕归案，他也会赴约。

“你好，卢平先生，想来杯热巧克力吗？”她招呼着自己的客人，“这几天可真冷。”

卢平点点头。“谢谢。”

他们随意地聊了会儿天气，并就这次降温十分突然达成了共识，不过卢平冷得厉害很可能是因为他没多少过冬的衣服，也住不起不透风的房子。阿米莉亚先发制人，坚持既然是因她而起的会面，账单必须由她支付，然后点了对他俩来说过于丰盛的菜肴。

食物上桌的时候，卢平看起来和布莱克一样饥饿——如果不是更饿的话，阿米莉亚克制着自己的怜悯，有许多狼人过着潦倒的生活，同时也是他们潜伏在人类社会的边缘袭击弱者和孩子、导致人们对狼人群体更加反感和恐惧。这其中的因果与今天的主题没有关系。

“现在您能告诉我西里斯到底怎么样了吗？”卢平声音紧绷地问，绝不接受把自己朋友送进监狱的人的赠予，真是少年式的执着。

“除活动范围受限外，可以说他的状态没有恶化。”阿米莉亚说，“我没有让他挨饿或者故意施加任何形式的刑罚，但是他的情况你比我清楚。我给了他几种药剂以便恢复他的精神——温和的药物，没有成瘾性，我可以给你看清单。但在我看来他至少需要到圣芒戈住院一段时间。”

“他吃了药？”

“我也很奇怪。”阿米莉亚承认道，“一般来说，有他这样……经历的人，不会那么轻易接受别人提供的药物。但他当时情况确实很糟，我出于安全考虑禁止他变形，才发现他在人类形态下睡不着觉。”

她没提恐慌发作的事，但卢平想必心里也有数，他看起来很痛苦。

“邓不利多提出过给他找一个隐蔽的地方静养，但他坚持说他受够被困在一个地方了，宁愿到处看看。”

想起到他正对面就是现在把他朋友困在一个地方的人，卢平显得有点尴尬，阿米莉亚对此也没法给出什么安慰，于是决定无视这个。

“好吧，我觉得是时候进入正题了。”她说，“为什么我们不边吃边说呢？这里的蟹肉汤相当不错。”

卢平表示自己要从头说起的时候，阿米莉亚可没想到是从他们入学的时候开始，但渐渐地，一切就说得通了：三个人类与一个狼人成了朋友，为了自己的朋友不需要孤独地忍受变形，他们学会了变成动物。人们只会为了非常特殊的理由成为非法的阿尼玛格斯，或者，不凡的人为了非常平凡的理由。

毕业后，詹姆·波特、西里斯·布莱克、莱姆斯·卢平和彼得·佩迪鲁结伙加入了凤凰社，也许这是第一个错误——他们一心想继续和朋友在一起，对于自己的人生，却没有做太多的考虑。几乎就在詹姆·波特与此生挚爱结婚的同时，这群以生命互相信任的人中出现了一个叛徒。

讲述那场背叛时卢平用的是一种经过排练的腔调，也许他早就想到自己有一天得把这一切告诉别人，又或者这样会使它变得容易接受一点。佩迪鲁将波特夫妇的所在出卖给自己的主人，没想到那晚却成了伏地魔的末日，而他也受到了唯一知情者布莱克的追杀。走投无路之际，佩迪鲁将所有的罪名栽赃到自己旧日朋友头上，取走十二条人命然后逃走了。这是另一种可能的解释，阿米莉亚早就注意到实际上所谓的证人证言中明确的都只有彼得喊出的话和爆炸的发生，但他们确实也无法更进一步了，麻瓜们理解不了当时发生的事，也就无法辨别施咒的究竟是谁。讽刺的是，知情者们对布莱克的保密人身份深信不疑，正是因为大家都了解他和詹姆的友情有多深厚。

再往后就是六月那天晚上，说到这部分，卢平的声调明显自然了些，说不定那是他在1981年万圣节后为数不多的好日子。佩迪鲁作为罗恩·韦斯莱的宠物现身，使得过去的定论被推翻，他也因此找回了一个朋友。但满月导致他们错失了抓住佩迪鲁的机会，情况因而变成了现在这样。布莱克仍是在逃杀人犯，卢平和邓不利多正尽力查找彼得的踪迹，阿米莉亚有点理解布莱克不抱期望的态度了：要从茫茫人海中翻出一只老鼠简直不可能。

“如果有必要，我也可以喝了吐真剂再说一遍。要我去魔法部作证也可以。”卢平急切地说，“西里斯是无辜的，我知道在抓住虫尾巴之前我们拿不出足够有力的证据，但请你相信我。”

“我会……纳入考虑。”阿米莉亚谨慎地说，“但我可以保证在有结论前对部里保密。”

“谢谢。”卢平放松了一些，倒出所有真相并吃过一顿饱饭之后他看起来累极了。

狼毒药剂由于其稀缺性被限定由狼人本人和近亲属购买，阿米莉亚思忖，也许她可以托人去办这事。一个稍微好过一点的满月夜，就当是谢礼？苏珊三年级的黑魔法防御术课程学得相当不错呢。

“我能去看看他吗？”卢平问。

回答这个问题倒是不困难，尽管还有待印证，阿米莉亚已经基本认为卢平是可信的。毕竟，她可以训练自己不去带着预设看问题，但她又不是死人，而且她在职业生涯中见过的说谎者也够多了。

他们找了个没人的地方，直接幻影移形到了她的客厅里，旋转刚一停止，阿米莉亚就听到了海德薇满怀敌意的叫声。她走进厨房，发现一只邮局猫头鹰正急切地敲她的窗户，海德薇对此不太高兴。阿米莉亚给了她一些熏肉，打开了窗子。

“我在收到你的信的同时就通知了邓不利多。”卢平带着歉意解释道。

邓不利多的信也很短，带着他那个层次的人所有的胸有成竹和深思熟虑，名义上他只是霍格沃茨的校长，但大家都很清楚只要他愿意，很快他能动用的力量就会比魔法部长还要大。没准在写这封信的同时，邓不利多就为她将布莱克送交傲罗司的情况做好了预案，如果他真有那么重视布莱克的话。

“我以人格担保莱姆斯·卢平所言属实”，阿米莉亚不无讽刺地想，要是事实与卢平所言相反，你的人格就什么也担保不了了。邓不利多也表示可以与她面谈，阿米莉亚还要考虑一下有没有这个必要，那肯定特别累人，而且她得到的信息很可能不会比跟卢平谈话得到的更多。

地下室门打开时，那股气味照例迎面而来。这地方到底不是为居住设计的，空气长期不流通，一时半会儿也难以改善。

阿米莉亚出于习惯重新锁门的时候，卢平已经三步并作两步走下了台阶，然后发出一个古怪的小声音。她本以为他是对好友的生活状态不满，但她走近几步很快发现，卢平好像是在……幸灾乐祸。

现在布莱克的表情比任何时候都不爽了。


	9. Chapter 9

月亮脸是四人组中最接近好人的，然而如果你像西里斯那么了解他，就绝对不会指望他在有机会损人的时候积德。

“这算怎么回事？”西里斯抢先道，“‘只有极少数我信任的人能来’呢，博恩斯司长？你现在这是准备把莱姆斯一块关进来，还是把我放走？”

“要我说，介于两者之间。”阿米莉亚朝他伸出右手食指和中指像（多半是故意地）比出胜利的手势，接着将两根手指并拢，“卢平先生会保持他的自由人身份，而你，布莱克先生，还是得处在监控下。活动范围不再局限在地下室，但是在我上班期间不得离开这所房子。”

“就是什么都没变呗。”西里斯毫不客气地大翻白眼，他差不多受够困在这儿了，“难道你下班以后就能跟一个杀人犯到处转悠了？”

莱姆斯这个缺德鬼，在脖子上比了个项圈，张开嘴伸着舌头喘了几口气。阿米莉亚扬起眉毛。

“你他妈想都别想。”西里斯断然道。

“确实太显眼了。”阿米莉亚，绝对是故意地，曲解道。

“所以这是为了什么？”西里斯暴躁地踢了那张倒霉的桌子一脚，它这些天可挨了不少了，“我要么有罪，要么没有，你他妈有完没完？司长，觉得自己下个命令，别人就会乖乖当你的囚犯？”

“你对我的官职有什么问题吗？”阿米莉亚抱着胳膊，“从我们第一次开始对话，你没试图用拙劣的调情激怒我的时候，就要不停地强调我的官职。通常只有我的上司、记者和觊觎这个位置的人才会如此看重我的职位，你觉得自己属于哪一种？”

不等西里斯回击，莱姆斯硬咽回一声笑，看天看地，倒引得阿米莉亚瞟了他一眼。

“我们都觉得这对你有好处。”他用那种鬼鬼祟祟的恳切说，“这里很安全，你可以休息一阵子，博恩斯女士又是一个值得信赖的人选。”

值得信赖的人选，他说得就好像西里斯是个五岁小孩，大冬天不知死活地到湖面上溜冰，结果把自己弄进了冰窟窿刚被捞上来。

“你们聊，我先去趟邮局——放心，我是去取消一封信，不是寄出。”她脸上闪过一丝狡黠，“卢平先生同意留下吃晚饭，有什么想吃的可以列张清单，我购物的时候一并买回来。”

“是你做厨师吗？是的话就算了，反正都不怎么样。”

西里斯的讽刺只够到她的背影，他很不情愿地转过来，面对在他身边坐下的莱姆斯。

“拙劣的调情，嗯？”狼人毫不客气地用肩膀把他顶开好坐舒服些，西里斯不敢示弱地顶回去，仿佛他俩还是十五岁什么的。

“同意留下吃饭。可怜的月亮脸，你上次找到工作是什么时候？饿得魔法部的饭都敢吃了。”

“我倒没有特地去数，不过我记得好像有人从囚犯变成无业游民一年多了吧？死老鼠好吃吗？”

耶，拿坐牢和变成狼人互相攻击，这就是他们。不然呢，要他们为自己的生活抱头痛哭吗？

无意义的口角又持续了一会儿，新梗老梗都用完了，莱姆斯正色起来。

“说真的，大脚板，你感觉怎么样？”

“还在等着摄魂怪从那儿，”他朝地下室唯一的出口一抬下巴，“排队钻进来，然后门一关，就和封上一瓶魔药似的，‘不祥之兆’。”

莱姆斯的表情基本上就是，我为我的好朋友痛苦得要死但是他正努力表现得不痛苦所以我不能扯他的后腿。西里斯看着他都觉得脸疼。

“没你想的那么糟。”西里斯摆摆手，“对了，博恩斯告诉我魔法部已经有内部命令直接给我摄魂怪的吻——”

“什么？”

“迟早的事，别大惊小怪的。”他摸到一小块碎布，顺手丢到莱姆斯头上，“我是说，被摄魂怪吻过从法律上说等于死了，只要继承人同意照顾被吻的人，嗯，的身体，就可以参加继承。”

“你现在整天就琢磨这个？”莱姆斯用一块坩埚碎片回击，顺便丢给他难以置信的一撇，“遗嘱？你什么时候开始惦记自己的古灵阁账户了？你毕业的时候可是宁可跟彼得合租也不愿意用自己账上的钱。”

“此一时彼一时嘛，说真的，我越来越觉得钱比我以前想象的管用多了。”这话从他嘴里冒出来还真是陌生，他的嘴在重新学习，“你看，我去年给哈利买了把火弩箭，因为我在对角巷看到他每天盯着它的样子。”

莱姆斯的表情柔和下来。“你想立遗嘱，把财产留给哈利？”

“我问过博恩斯了，根据法律，未成年巫师继承遗产的情况应当向社会保密。也就是说，即使我把大部分财产留给哈利，也不会对他造成任何影响，除了他的古灵阁金库会多出一大堆金子。他可以给整个格兰芬多队都配上火弩箭，随他的便。”

“那霍琦夫人会恨死你的。”莱姆斯随口道，但显然陷入了思考，“你是打定主意要在哈利成年前死掉了，我不太喜欢这个思路，但是遗嘱的事确实可以考虑。毕竟不像我，不管你怎么想，现在布莱克家族剩下的东西都是你的。”

“我怎么觉得你在暗示我是个会自杀的懦夫？”西里斯颇有些忿忿，“我要是想死，还能活到现在？”

“我们都知道为了哈利你会从坟墓里爬出来的。”莱姆斯话中那股真情实感……完全不适合他们，一点点都不适合。

“咳，反正要是我不立遗嘱，我死后就会开始法定继承程序。”西里斯说，“安多米达拿一份我倒是没意见，但是留给亲爱的贝拉可就太浪费了，对吧？阿兹卡班可没多少花钱的地方，而且我一点都不想知道她会怎么‘照顾’我的身体。至于纳西莎，她家已经够有钱的了。”

“这么说留给哈利确实是最好的选择。”莱姆斯刚点了一下脑袋，突然警觉起来，“你刚才说‘大部分’——你不是打算给我留钱吧，大脚板？”

“你觉得我会吗？”

“会。”斩钉截铁，“以及如果你敢，我就用你的钱在布莱克家族墓地给你修个碑，还要从《生而高贵，巫师家谱》里给你挑墓志铭。”

西里斯伸出一根手指指着他。“无耻。”

“这就是当你企图怜悯自己现存最好的朋友并使对方因自己的死获益时会付出的代价。”狼人理直气壮地说。

“谁他妈有空怜悯你？我还不如怜悯怜悯我自己。”西里斯反驳，“我们还为满月夜学了阿尼马吉呢——顺说这正是我能在这儿的原因，那是因为我们乐意，现在又有什么不同了？”

“不，西里斯。”

“未必是一笔钱，比如我可以到圣芒戈预定五年份的狼毒药剂——”

“不行。”

他们互相瞪视，僵持了一分钟，西里斯放弃了，他从过于拥挤的窝里起来，一屁股坐在桌子上。

“行，我连一张纸也不会留给你，满意了？”

“看你就这样谈论自己的死……”莱姆斯看向别处，他头上真的有很多白发，“试着……试着好好活着，行吗？我没有多少老朋友了。”

这招就卑鄙了点儿，西里斯叹了口气。“我真觉得这由不得我，老朋友。”

“不说这个了。”莱姆斯摇摇头，“博恩斯怎么样？”

“她能怎么样？旷了几天工，不知道魔法部敢不敢扣她工资。”

莱姆斯用那种你知道我在说什么的方式看他，西里斯回以最死气沉沉的阿兹卡班囚徒目光，希望能堵上他的嘴。一个月前这还是管用的。

“你呢，在阿兹卡班活了十多年，作为狗从栅栏里爬出来，饿着肚子游过大海回到陆地上，整个傲罗司花了一年都没抓到你。”莱姆斯掰着手指头，“现在一个文官用她的地下室就困住你了，这说明什么？”

“不要小瞧文官？”

“而从来不让人抓到任何把柄的法律事务司司长，把一个危险的重罪犯放在自家地下室，把他喂饱、自费给他治疗、找证据洗清他的罪名，并且还在——多久，四天？——之内成了他的私人法律顾问。这又说明什么？”

“我得纠正一点，博恩斯从来没有哪怕一点，”西里斯用拇指和食指捏出一个极小距离，“认为我无辜的意思。赌一个加隆，她要去取消的那封信是第二手准备，一旦出了什么事，马上魔法部就能知道从哪儿开始找我。我敢说在她眼里只有罪犯和嫌疑犯，区别只在于嫌疑大小。”

“相信事实而非成见，听着像是正对你胃口。”莱姆斯促狭地说。

争这个纯属越描越黑，西里斯也懒得多费口舌，又不是说莱姆斯认准了他就会和博恩斯结婚或是怎样。

“你还是赶紧找工作的好，闲成这样。”他比了个粗鲁的手势，“实在混不下去，要不要我举荐你给博恩斯打扫屋子？”

“我认为情况比你想象中乐观。”狼人一语双关。


	10. Chapter 10

恢复上班第一天，有十二份待核文书等着阿米莉亚审阅，还有助理和书记员时常来打断她以便确认关于本月排庭排会的各类事宜。偶尔从全力工作的状态松懈一些，她便有些心绪不宁，她知道自己没在担心布莱克会把房子炸了之类的，而且虽然看起来不像，布莱克独自生存这么久，自然能照顾好自己。但想到将布莱克一个人留在自己家里这件事，她总觉得焦虑。

要留下布莱克更长时间，就有很多需要考虑的事了。把布莱克带到常住地不太现实，但现在他所在的那间房子由于少有人住，长期生活所需的各类用品都很缺乏，安全性也不够，唯一的优势只是没几个人知道它的存在。光是猫头鹰们出现在此地就已经有些奇怪了，他们接着住下去，必然有人会发现那个地址，也很容易觉察屋子里不止一个人居住，毕竟在不能给布莱克魔杖的情况下，她总得购买男士用品——像是剃须刀之类的。

她原本常居的房子当下多少还算是个现场，而且傲罗制服那几个人时打坏了些东西，她趁机将装修中几处不满意的地方一并整修了，这样大概能有一个月左右的时间，她能很容易地应付过为什么不回家的问题。换作别人，在这种事之后搬家也没什么奇怪的，不过阿米莉亚遇袭也不是一两次了，眼下清查旧案带来的各方面压力还在上升，不算是搬家的好时候。

再者说，搬家可太麻烦了。不仅是把东西收拾出来再安置进新家耗费的时间精力，还有安全问题。阿米莉亚旧宅周边的安全保卫体系经过长期打磨形成，除她自己设置外，还有傲罗们添附的，覆盖了半个街区。为其他居民生活不受影响，这些咒语在阻拦方面并不十分出色，但却非常灵敏。那天傍晚阿米莉亚已经觉察异常，只是未及确认，布莱克就出现了，她才将后续工作交给傲罗。要让新家有那样的安全性，一时半刻肯定办不到。

阿米莉亚叹了口气，留下布莱克还不算她干过最欠考虑的事，不过也可说榜上有名。后悔当然谈不上，现在布莱克确是无辜者的可能性已经很高，这不仅意味着整个法律执行部门欠他一大笔债，还意味着布莱克实际上是个在最黑暗的年岁抗击伏地魔的英雄，整个巫师界都欠他人情。但这件事值得，并不代表它不是个麻烦。

年轻时阿米莉亚动过做傲罗的念头，但格兰特舅舅对此极为抵触，她只得暂时搁置此事，能完全独立生活后再作打算。尽管早已承认当初的冲动更多是出于愤怒而非内心向往，她仍觉得一部分的自己始终在等待投身战斗的那刻，也许这就是为什么阿米莉亚从没养过宠物，更不曾动念结婚生子——她承诺了无所畏惧、无所保留。这种事说来她自己都嫌幼稚，但没办法，在有些问题上你最好还是老实承认，尽管花一辈子等待一场已经结束的战争听起来简直令她想为自己掬一把同情泪。

对当下的情况嘛，阿米莉亚想，她的选择倒是正合适。如果她干的不是一份朝九晚五薪水稳定的工作，要把布莱克养在家里就会有更多麻烦——她一下子没绷住笑了起来，老天，这样表述起来她可真像个变态。

助理推门进来的时候，她还没有来得及收敛思绪，阿米莉亚不由皱起眉头。他们合作时间还不长，就头脑而言她认为布莱迪有潜力在法律事务司走得更远，但他时常过分不拘小节，缺少拿捏人际交往分寸的能力。就拿此刻来说，阿米莉亚不是特别在意职务级别，但她所有的朋友都知道要尊重她的个人空间，而布莱迪似乎理所当然地认为他们已经亲密到了自己能不敲门随意进入她办公室的程度。

“我认为这不是很礼貌，布莱迪。”阿米莉亚说，“敲敲门不会耽误你什么的。”

布莱迪愣了一下，然后又朝她笑起来，显然就像之前的每一次，他根本不觉得这是问题。

“我还以为你心情不错呢，司长。”

她可不能在每次别人管她叫司长的时候都想起布莱克啊。

“在进来之前，你不可能知道我心情怎样，对不对？”阿米莉亚回答，“如果换成一个非常讲究上下级关系的人，你可能已经给自己惹上麻烦了。”

“如果您是那样的人，我当然不会这么做了。”布莱迪轻快地回答。

“那样的人不一定会直接把想法告诉你。”

布莱迪感谢了她的提醒，真诚又并不在乎，他有一张根本没觉得自己会栽跟头的脸。阿米莉亚不觉得布莱迪对他人有那么敏锐的判断力，但她言尽于此。他还很年轻，满怀热忱，还有很多时间靠自己去学会一些事——等等，她可才三十出头，论年龄也不比布莱迪大多少，她什么时候开始像个上了年纪的人一样看世界了？

阿米莉亚接过布莱克递交的文件，“你左肩上有根猫毛。”

布莱迪还不算不修边幅，但他养了四只猫，身上带几根毛总是难免。据他说他从不迟到的原因正是它们每天一早就跳到他脸上踩来踩去。人们放任猫咪上床踩自己的脸是又一件她不能理解的事。

“噢，谢谢。”布莱迪掸掉它，口吻满怀爱意，“这肯定是镇纸的毛，他今早特别粘人，嗨，他真是越来越胖了。”

根据毛色和体重，布莱迪分别给四只猫起名羽毛笔、墨水、镇纸和羊皮纸，对此阿米莉亚不予置评。她简单浏览了那张纸，是份邀请函，会议时间就在下周，主题是预言、占卜等未来魔法的法律意义，福吉在上面签署了“请博恩斯女士参加”。为什么他们有那么多会？

“它们都还好吗？”阿米莉亚在台历上画了个圈，随口问道。

“其他都还好，但羽毛笔最近不太有精神，早上还呕吐了一次。”布莱迪显得有些发愁，“我正想和您说呢，司长，我明天能不能提前一小时下班？我想带她去看看医生。”

“可以。” 

“非常感谢。”布莱迪半开玩笑地欠身给她鞠了个躬，“唉，宠物就是这么麻烦，我就当提前养个孩子了。”

“你不觉得养这么多猫会耽误你的工作吗？”阿米莉亚有些好奇。

“有时候吧，但也是因为他们，我每天才有那么多力量去工作。”布莱迪扮了个鬼脸，“家庭不就是这么回事吗？”

阿米莉亚倒被他弄得愣了一下。

布莱迪掏出随身携带的笔记本写写画画，“那么我就将这次会议加入您的日程了？”

“好的，当天不要再安排其他开庭和听证。”

“明白。”布莱迪朝她挤挤眼，“那些人总是拖拖拉拉的，不知道什么时候才能结束。”

“这个议题争议向来很大。”阿米莉亚回应道。

“我觉得为这种问题专门开个会根本没必要。”布莱迪直截了当地说，“占卜这种东西一点都不可靠，完全是靠着相信它的人来实现的，与立法根本就格格不入。”

阿米莉亚多少赞同前半部分，但她无意与布莱迪讨论。“涉及这类问题的案子多是莫尔先生主办的，不知道为什么这次部长让我去。”

“好像莫尔先生正在申请退休。” 

“那会是魔法部的损失。”阿米莉亚颇感意外，她上次与莫尔聊天的时候，他还完全没有流露出想退休的意思。而且尽管魔法法律执行司与威森加摩并非上下级关系，但通常威森加摩一般审判员的此类申请都会经她审批并再向上提交，莫尔越过她直接向部长团申请也有些古怪。

“好像莫尔先生正在申请退休。” 

“听说他最近身体不太好。”布莱迪耸耸肩。

“听说他最近身体不太好。”布莱迪耸耸肩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天哪，它居然真的要变成中长篇了


	11. Chapter 11

基本是出于习惯，阿米莉亚走后西里斯把整个房子走了一圈，检查完每个角落再复原。阿米莉亚说这里不常有人住看来不假，卫生是打扫过了，但不少家具包括沙发到现在还罩着防尘布，一张床倒没罩着，但收拾得过分整齐，也不像是刚有人睡过的样子。对阿米莉亚的卧室他是只看没动手，否则要是下一秒傲罗们破门而入发现他正抓着一把内衣，这事可没法解释。西里斯虽然不要命，可还是要脸的。

除了明显没在使用状态之外，这间屋子倒是对他的胃口。与阿米莉亚在伦敦市区的那间公寓不同，这是栋二层小楼，窗户和布局肯定是着意调整过，既不影响采光，从外界又看不到什么重要的地方，半单向或单向的玻璃也确保了隐私。屋子内部装潢简洁大方，细节设计却精致，供休闲使用的家具一应俱全，随便走到屋里哪个地方都可以舒舒服服地倒下来。这样一间房子，由工作状态下的阿米莉亚使用可有些浪费。

二楼有间敞亮的书房，里边有两座满当当的三层书架和一个双开门木书柜，西里斯还着意看了看，都是些传奇和悬疑小说（作者包括巫师和麻瓜），没有一本他以为自己会看到的艰深的理论书，也几乎没有女生们爱看的那种黏糊糊的爱情剧。书架旁边没有书桌，反倒摆了扶手椅和躺椅（没罩布，他注意到），还有一大堆软垫，椅边小桌上放着老式唱片机。西里斯不禁莞尔，看不出来，阿米莉亚不但热爱虚拟世界，而且是躺读派的。

他随手拿了几本书，回地下室消磨掉了余下的大半天，只上去了一次。阿米莉亚出现的时候他正躺着读阿加莎·克里斯蒂的《长夜》，这位据说是麻瓜公认的侦探小说女王，不过他选中这本书单纯是因为在一个瞬间被题目勾起了些莫名其妙的感触。目前为止他还没看出这本小说和侦探有什么关系，至少还没有任何一个人死掉。要是把富家女和穷小子为什么会相遇相爱当成悬念，即便这背后有阴谋，铺垫也未免太长了。

“你对我的书房躺椅有什么意见吗？”阿米莉亚轻扣书脊，“这里的光已经够暗的了，你还背着光看书。而且这姿势看起来很累。”

西里斯缩回伸直的手臂，将那本小说正正扣在自己胸口，歪着脑袋看了看阿米莉亚。她还没换下工作服和单片眼镜，但一手拿碗一手拿叉子，嘴边还沾着沙拉酱，或许是因为他刚查探这个人给自己最放松的状态准备的东西，此刻她身上的那种分裂感令他的心揪了一下。他坐了起来，小说滑到他大腿上。

“不好意思，是汉默小姐吗？”他问。

“我该知道那是谁吗？”

“我上学前的家庭教师，你刚才听起来和她一模一样。”

“你把她怎么了？”

“我还没那本事，是我爸和她睡了。”西里斯说。

阿米莉亚的眼睛睁大了一点，他看到了单片眼镜在她的眼眶留下的红印。她好像不知道该作何反应。

“骗你的。”西里斯说，“其实睡她的是我妈。”

这次阿米莉亚怔了几秒钟，到西里斯的坏笑上脸才笑了起来，微微摇着头，从沙拉碗里挑出一根芦笋。

“所以你到底把她怎么了？”她再次问道。

“趁她给我批作业的时候烧了她的辫子。”西里斯回答，“那之后汉默就只教雷古勒斯了。”

“听起来你从前就是个难搞的小孩。”

“我讨厌所有古板的人，看到他们我的脑子就，”西里斯用手指在脑袋旁边打了几个混乱的圈，“当时我以为汉默会跟我妈告状，但她没有，我猜她不太赞同我妈一贯的教育方式。可惜，那都让我有点想上她的课了。”

“真遗憾，我是个古板的人。”阿米莉亚说，“后来呢？”

“谁知道？雷古勒斯也入学之后，我家就不需要她了，我再没见过她。”

西里斯以为会有更多好奇的问题，但也许是他的口吻已经透露了太多，阿米莉亚只嚼着那根芦笋思索了一会儿，就放过了他的家庭。

或者，西里斯不舒服地想到，她早就把他的背景翻了个底朝天，完全清楚这个畸形家庭的故事会是什么走向。

“哦，顺带一提，谢谢你的沙拉。”阿米莉亚说，“我还真没想到你是会下厨的类型。”

“我也没想到你是会躺着读侦探小说的类型。”西里斯拍了拍腿上的书。

而且要他说，做沙拉也不能算下厨，仅仅是把蔬菜和水果切碎丢进碗里再把沙拉酱放进去，完全不需要厨艺。

“你就这么吃了，不担心我做什么手脚吗？”比起疑问，他更多是想听听阿米莉亚的回答。

“比如倒一整罐盐进去吗？”阿米莉亚说，“我一开始还真以为你这么干了呢。”

这是……一件真正的蠢事，西里斯根本没法解释它是怎么发生的。他挤沙拉酱的时候太用力弄到了盐罐上，然后丝毫没意识到自己在做什么地拿起盐罐放到水龙头下冲洗，等一些盐粒从盖子缝隙随水流到他手上的时候，他仿佛看到自己脑袋上方浮现出一个牌子，上面用闪光颜料写着“蠢驴”。想到自己根本没有用咒语挽回局面的机会，西里斯索性把盐彻底给倒了，然后将盐罐子里外擦洗得干干净净，欲盖弥彰地放回原位。

“我有十二年没做过家务了。”他惨兮兮地说。

他担心自己做得过了，用牢狱生涯开玩笑对他来说还太早，阿米莉亚也并没有了解他到那个程度。西里斯的玩笑里总是忍不住夹带一些傲慢和许多的愤世嫉俗，连詹姆有时也会难以忍受。这两个人都是如果没有意设防、就会很容易相信他人的类型，但詹姆几乎什么也不往心里去，而阿米莉亚显然不是。

阿米莉亚板起一张冷漠的法官脸。“我上次看到内部管理规范的时候，犯人餐后还需要自己擦盘子的。”

“你在法庭上就这么说话吗？”西里斯哼出一声笑。

“法庭上啊。”阿米莉亚装模作样地清清嗓子，起初这还是个玩笑，但她抬起下巴的时候，尽管还端着沙拉碗，她身上的某些东西已经改变了。

“西里斯·布莱克。”

她宣读（这是他目前唯一想到的准确的词）他的名字，声音洪亮而有力，灌满整间屋子。它听上去和笑谈时完全不一样，但不知怎的，又完完全全地阿米莉亚·博恩斯，像是她生来就要用这样的声音说话，而平日里天真平和的口吻才是她花了几十年学会的。

“这还真是令人印象深刻。”西里斯干咳一声，“你觉得自己能给我争取到一场审判吗？我觉得带着这个去见摄魂怪对我还挺有好处的。”

“这还不算是我听过最荒唐的告白。”阿米莉亚的叉子碰在碗边发出响声，“不过确实是这么荒唐的告白里最文雅的。”

就像车轮碾过平坦路面上的一条小沟，他们的对话一顿，有什么往下一沉，将要落在他们之间。随即，轮子重新找到了路面，车辆扬长而去。

“我把1992年4月20日的报纸留下了，想看看吗？”阿米莉亚说，“作出多数判决前，被告把最后陈述的时间用来描述自己所向往的他、我和一把审判椅之间的事，主持者事后说他是出于怜悯让被告说完的，不过我觉得他当时听得津津有味。也许我当时该建议让被告自己上来坐坐，然后他就会明白那比想象中不舒服多了。”

西里斯大笑起来。


	12. Chapter 12

幸好还有头天晚上做的青酱，拌上煮好的意大利面吃起来不坏，否则这个时间可没地方弄盐去。跟布莱克一块坐在桌边吃饭感觉很微妙，这倒是和他本人没什么关系，阿米莉亚素来独来独往，自毕业搬出舅舅家，除社交应酬外就几乎没和人同桌吃过饭。下了班在晚饭桌上跟家人谈一天的大事小情，阿米莉亚只有在父母和舅舅舅母身边见过，自己还没有经验。

而且，她脑中最近有点松懈的那根弦提醒道，布莱克可不是合适的对象。就算不认为他是个罪犯，他也是外部人员，而且是一个内行且训练有素的外部人员。就她所知，人们在饭桌上无心透出去的秘密恐怕不比私下交易出去的少，交易是老手过招，对仅仅同桌吃饭的亲友，又是另一回事——说真的，她已经开始担心布莱克变成“亲友”了吗？

从那条黑狗在路上拦住她起，这才第五天，确实够让人担心的。

“就算我现在还是嫌疑犯，你也总有些能对我说的吧？”布莱克有一双深灰色的眼睛，你总看不出那里边是戏谑还是兴趣，“难道你小时候没有家庭教师吗？”

“八岁以前我的保姆兼家教是格林女士，后来换成了布莱恩，他当时在家写作。”阿米莉亚回答，“格林女士是个非常老派的淑女，你会很无聊的。”

“我愿意迎难而上。”布莱克说，尾音略微上扬，灯光照进他的眼睛里。

他是个麻烦。

“你可能对这个更感兴趣。”一时兴起，阿米莉亚说，“威森加摩中，有位专业法官，专长是处理涉未来魔法事务。”

“你说的不会是莫尔吧？”布莱克眼看着她，手还忙着用叉子卷面条，这场面古怪地令人喜爱。也许是因为他总算开始不再像护食的野狗那样狼吞虎咽了。

“你知道他？”

“我刚毕业那会儿他就是法官了，也算邓不利多的老同事。”布莱克把他的面条卷在青酱里打了个滚，“他虽说没加入凤凰社，但也帮过我们，总的来说是个好人。他怎么了？”问完，他把那一大团面条塞进了嘴里。

“凤凰社。”阿米莉亚轻声念出这个词，换来一个疑惑的眼神，“哦，我只知道埃德加加入了邓不利多那方，他并没告诉我你们管自己叫什么。”

“哦，糟啦。”布莱克咽下面条，毫无悔意地感叹道，“竟然是我先泄密了，什么话都还没套到，真丢人。”

“考虑到你的对手是法律执行司司长，也不算太丢人。”阿米莉亚慢吞吞地说，“而且这不就套到了吗：莫尔前些日子申请了退休。”

“他年纪多大，八十岁？”布莱克的目光转回他的盘子，“也差不多是时候了吧。我听说威森加摩的薪水挺高的。”

“七十八岁。”阿米莉亚回答，“申请退休的确没什么，但他在有意回避我，这点很奇怪。我不是威森加摩的管理者，但还是案件事务的总负责人，他应该知道，要完成工作交接，是不可能避开我的。”

布莱克思索片刻，敲了敲盘子。

“你夏天以来有没有听到一些奇怪的传闻？”

“你是指，”阿米莉亚试探着问，“你的教子伤疤疼了这样的事？”

布莱克的眼神立刻变得异常锐利，但他拖过沙拉碗，就像归刀入鞘，那股压迫感消失了。

“魁地奇世界杯当晚发生的事，你不可能不知道吧？”他说。

“黑魔标记重现，戏弄麻瓜的愚行，我这里的报告比外界能看到的详细得多。克劳奇的小精灵，多半是给谁顶了罪。”阿米莉亚放过了关于伤疤的话题，“还有伯莎·乔金斯的失踪，我和沙克尔聊过，这里面肯定有问题。他从追捕你的队伍里抽调了一个小队去找了她两个月，线索都在同一个地方中断了。不告而别是一回事，要让那些傲罗着意去找都无法确定去向，你知道有多困难。没有证据显示乔金斯受过这方面训练。”

“我听过一个传闻，”布莱克说，“莫尔本人就是预言者，所以他成了这方面的专家。要搞懂法律看几本书就可以，要搞懂预言，没有天赋是不可能的。”

阿米莉亚决定不去反驳他关于法律的偏见。

“你觉得这些情况是相互联系的？”

“你们最近有不少大动作，先是魁地奇世界杯，又是三强争霸赛。如果有人要趁乱混进来，机会很多。”

“安全部门人手向来严重不足，别说查乔金斯失踪案，就连对你的追捕，八月以来力度也减弱了不少。”

布莱克咧嘴笑了。“早知道我会自己送上门，该让他们去干点正事。”

“你刚才说莫尔帮过你们。”阿米莉亚思忖着，“就我所知，他向来是……相当圆滑的，无意冒犯，但凤凰社恐怕是个不受承认的地下组织。当然莫尔在总体观点上反对伏地魔，可是帮助你们，看起来并不划算。”

“我替你说了吧，当时食死徒人数是凤凰社的二十倍，他们正一个个干掉我们。莫尔会提供帮助，除非他知道凤凰社能带来胜利。”

布莱克这句话说得异常苦涩和尖刻，阿米莉亚猛然想起波特夫妇的事，把话题从危险区域引开。

“我也知道一些情况，你记得……”她飞快地刹住，“六年前的芬奇案，临时决定威森加摩全员审判改为三人法庭审判，判决结果……很难说，有其合理性，但就我所知全员审判可能观点会更倾向于另一种。我听说过，在排庭前，莫尔向部长团递交了一份文件。”

“你也认为……？”西里斯皱起眉头，“你相信预言吗？”

“谈不上相信或不相信。”阿米莉亚说，“我关心的是它对人们产生的影响，目前为止所有的预言故事，都和人们因相信预言而作出的选择有关。我认为确实有一小部分人有窥见未来的才能，但这种才能和智慧带来的远见没有本质区别，认为和声称自己有的人比实际有的人多多了。”

“所以你的结论是，管好自己？”

“差不多。”阿米莉亚说，“可以说，只有当一个预言确实得到了实现，我才相信它。”

她等着西里斯发表自己关于预言的见解，不料西里斯却说：“我倒希望伏地魔也能这么想。不过话又说回来，如果是这样，说不定这会儿我们早就都已经死了。”

“我不知道那件事还牵扯到预言。”阿米莉亚谨慎地说。

“伏地魔听到了一个预言，他相信了它，认为一个七月底出生的男孩会对他造成威胁，才有了后面的事。”布莱克耸耸肩，“反正也用不着保密了。”

“这件事带来了战争的结束和你朋友的死。”以及你的牢狱之灾。

“你之前不是说你觉得自己当时是唯一不高兴的人吗？现在你不是了。”布莱克往后一靠，“哦不，伏地魔完蛋了，食死徒当然不会高兴。”

阿米莉亚把一块切得非常搞笑的苹果放进嘴里，布莱克的刀工实在不怎么样。

“目前的猜测都建立在莫尔有预言能力的基础上，关于这点还没有任何证据。反常的情况每天都有，水落石出之后，很可能事实也会证明它们之间根本没有联系。”

“但你并不是这么认为的。”西里斯指出，“我提起世界杯那晚的事，你马上就想到了伯莎·乔金斯，这不会是碰巧吧？”

“也许，”阿米莉亚喃喃，“有不好的事要发生了。”


	13. Chapter 13

转眼西里斯已经在阿米莉亚的房子里住了大半个月，这地方也变得越来越像个二人居所。阿米莉亚在那次气氛古怪的晚餐后便不声不响地将防尘布全部撤除了，冰箱也再没空过，西里斯决定把这解读为邀请，于是自觉地负担了做饭的任务（从三明治开始循序渐进，他可不想把自己烧焦在出不去的房子里），他随手脱下就忘了的外套、看了半截的书等等也入侵了客厅和阳台。

十二年的囚牢生活后，西里斯痛恨被关起来，但现在他被困在这所房子里，连海德薇抗议的力度也比他要大。困居一隅的焦躁自是与日俱增，但尚可忍受，至少他没有砸碎像自己预想中那么多的东西。阿米莉亚对于他不时的情绪崩溃适应良好，或许是多年来与政客们和最不稳定的那些人打交道的经历使然。她并不装腔作势，但永远知道应该在什么时候拿出不偏不倚的专业态度，从而在事发时避免激化他的情绪或在事后避免他羞愧而死。

我认为情况比你想象中乐观。莱姆斯的话算是在他脑子里扎了根，该死的狼人。

不是说西里斯有特地去往那方面解读，但是善良和，哦，个人情感的界限，他确实还是能分辨的。对阿米莉亚这样的人来说，喂饱自己看护下的嫌疑人、不折磨他们、对“非法拘禁”保持内疚以及提供医疗救助等等都可能是分内事，然而她确实没有必要邀请对方把自己的房子当成家，鼓励对方进入自己的生活，乃至在某些时候提供肢体接触——好吧，通俗来说，他接受了一个抱抱。

这是少数他不愿意承认的事情之一。为了避免产生依赖，阿米莉亚对他的药剂用量一直严格管控，而他自学生时代便是个不听话的病人，时常随心将它们倒掉或者服用得不足所需剂量，所以，欢迎回来，糟糕的夜晚们。那晚他原只是上楼给自己倒杯热水，即便她不出现，他一样可以撑过去，他很清楚这点，因为他已经这样度过了十三年。但当其时，一双可以拥抱的臂膀出现，他就是……无法拒绝。

什么也没发生，第二天早上他在阿米莉亚的床上醒来，她早就走了。西里斯摸到已经变凉的另外半边，感觉自己像个一夜情后惨遭抛弃的可怜虫，然而实际上，不存在什么“一夜情”反而使得事情变得更麻烦。在某人的怀中安睡，某种程度上比上床更私密，如果他们打了一炮，他可以相信这是各取所需，然而事实是看样子阿米莉亚不打算向他索取任何东西，她仅仅是在西里斯需要的时候提供了一双臂膀。她可能出于某些天知道是什么的原因想要他，更可能同时压根不希望自己这样想，而他也……不该鼓励这个念头。撇去通缉犯这层，他也完全不在状态，他的情况已经够混乱了，不需要再加入一段未知数过多的感情。

他该走了。结论总是如此，阿米莉亚在房子的各处出入口都设置了咒语，西里斯没有魔杖，无法离开，但他的确也没有足够努力地尝试过。相反，他定时剃须，把家具和日用品移动到自己觉得更方便的位置，还在购物清单上列出了自己偏好的洗发水种类。他当然不会在此久留，但他每做一件事情，事情都变得更像是他会的。

等过了雪鸮最可能被注意到的期间，西里斯便给了她回信，以便尽早让她能飞个够，而不必拿他俩的手指关节当早餐。对于他建议哈利使用别的猫头鹰这件事，海德薇可能会感觉被背叛了，不过嘛，反正要承受怒气的人是哈利。

哈利，我理解你的苦心。

我在乡下，隐蔽得很安全。我希望你把霍格沃茨发生的每件事都写信告诉我。不要使用海德薇，要不停地换其他猫头鹰。别为我担忧，你自己多加小心。别忘了我说的关于你那伤疤的话。

西里斯

理所当然，他写完后将信给阿米莉亚检查，但接过信的时候她看起来很吃惊。好吧，这大概是又一个他有多不可能融入正常人类生活的证据。连年仅仅是生存的状态加上没完没了的守卫搜查，隐私意识这种东西早就被从他身上洗剥干净了，反正阿米莉亚都要检查他与哈利的通信，他就只是想省点麻烦和尴尬而已。原本他就没感觉被查阅通讯有什么令人不适的，结果阿米莉亚在了悟后显出的不适，弄得他也别扭起来。

“作为一封时隔三周的回信，是不是短了点？”她一如既往很快地收起了个人态度，公事公办地说。

“怎么，除了有害内容，司长阁下还要把关回信质量吗？”

他没想这么尖刻的，阿米莉亚面色微微一沉，将信还给了他。

“没有多余内容会比较好处理，能很快读完。”西里斯补充道，希望对方能领会他话中的歉意，“而且哈利是个多愁善感的小家伙，如果信里有太多个人内容，他大概会不舍得毁掉这些信，然后没准哪天就会有人发现它们。尽管我们的通信是在邓不利多的掩护下进行的，最好也不要给他添什么额外的麻烦。”

“这听起来……有点儿孤独。”阿米莉亚看着他把信绑在海德薇腿上，“你是唯一会给他写信的人吧。”

“呃，我猜假期他的朋友们偶尔也会给他写信，还有寄生日礼物什么的。”西里斯说。他知道德思礼一家对此肯定不会太高兴，说不定还会为此惩罚哈利，但这些就太过具体了。

“你知道我不是在说那个。”阿米莉亚说，“波特还是个孩子，每个孩子都需要可依靠的成年人。”

“啊，我不知道该怎么跟你解释，因为我实际上大概刚22岁，而且还有严重的精神问题。”西里斯说着，开窗让海德薇飞出去。

猫头鹰在窗外转了个小圈权当道别，而后像离弦的箭一样扎进蓝天里，他有点儿羡慕她。

“很想离开的话，你可以礼貌地问问我。”阿米莉亚平静地说。

“我觉得这样挺不错的。”西里斯看着海德薇消失的方向，窗外阳光很好，“在我死的时候我至少知道，还有人在霍格沃茨之外因为他是哈利·波特而关心他，而非他是大难不死的男孩。”

“你没有回答我。”

“你提出问题了吗？”

这真的没什么意思，某人迈出第一步，他们绕着彼此兜圈子，然后一切终结于阿米莉亚去上班或者她明天还得上班所以得早些休息。

“要是你想听的话，我现在很害怕，怕你今天上班的时候告诉傲罗司我在这里，然后他们把我带走去接受摄魂怪的吻。”

“我——”

西里斯举起一只手，阻止了她。“让我说完。我第一次在地下室醒来的时候并不害怕这个，因为它就是会发生的。我一直在努力推迟，但我知道尽头等待我的是什么，生命耗尽那刻被摄魂怪吸走灵魂，这就是我的命运。我等它十三年了。但这些天我开始想，也许那不会发生？也许我真的可以就在这里活下去，在你身边，就像——像个人一样。”

阿米莉亚猛地别开视线，仿佛他的最后一句话是一记耳光。西里斯等待着，她的嘴唇几度开合，却没有说出什么。

“这不算是告白什么的，”西里斯于是继续道，“就只是，你让我开始心怀希望，明白吗？不是因为别的，而是因为你是这样的人，你使我相信这世界对我或许比我一直认为的要友善些。”

这对他来说太过袒露，后悔开始在西里斯的胸腔蔓延。他就不该和阿米莉亚说到关于哈利的话题，他的心当下就在两人之间的地板上，他自己干的好事，怨不得别人。

“那真是我没期待过会得到的赞誉。”阿米莉亚最后说，“我真的不知道该说什么……但谢谢你。”

客厅里的挂钟一分一秒地走着，再次，一切还是终结于阿米莉亚去上班。西里斯但愿这一次也不会有什么不同。


	14. Chapter 14

阿米莉亚不知道自己该怎么办。

不，她不知道自己想怎么办。

她早就该让布莱克恢复自由。尽管一直在强调证据，但她也非常清楚法庭审判与判断之间的区别。如果把布莱克拉上法庭，作为一个与他素未谋面的审判者，现有证据肯定还是不足以支持她（和大多数威森加摩）投出无罪票；但凭借经验和判断力，她能够断定他绝不会危害社会。

阿米莉亚已经度过了满腔愤怒的阶段，那种愤怒在某些时候仍会变得锥心刻骨，然而她大部分的时候都能接受现实：制度的正义有其边界。她可以坦然承认，在世界上的许多角落，正义迟来或从未降临。她和所有那些有志者努力一次，那样的角落就可能少一个，同时它们永远都存在着。她不是神，度不尽这世间的邪恶。

她不是要作为一名威森加摩法官和魔法法律执行司司长判定布莱克的无辜，她是作为曾与布莱克朝夕相处的阿米莉亚·博恩斯，愿意在相信他是个好人的前提下行事。即便这样的判断会使她付出代价，她也情愿选择赌一把，这就是信任的含义。如果人们认为这使她德不配位，那他们可就说对了。

但她没有告诉布莱克他可以走了，最多，可以说她给出了暗示。那仅仅是因为布莱克看着阳光的神情，安定而满怀渴望，像在注视某种美极了而且自知永远无法拥有的东西。

与她执着于让布莱克对自己说出真相一样，阿米莉亚只是想听到他说出口，承认自己需要什么、渴望什么。又或者，她只是不想迫使自己主动让他走。

那天晚上发现布莱克的时候，他蜷缩在沙发上，像抓救命稻草一样抓着一杯热水。她在某种程度上知道那是怎么回事：对黑暗的恐惧植根于灵魂深处，你无法对夜晚伪装坚强。家人全数罹难后的许多个夜晚，寒冷和绝望钻进她的血脉、渗透进她的骨髓，可怕的事每个下一刻都会发生，她就像碾盘上的一粒豆子，或迟或早，逃不了粉身碎骨的命运。

“别管这个，明天就好了。”布莱克对她说，嗓音就像是被碾过。

他是对的，明天就会好了，她知道。格兰特舅舅一家都生活在那栋房子里，但一个又一个夜晚，阿米莉亚就只是把自己关在房间里熬过去。不是出于不想让格兰特舅舅他们担心之类的无私的理由，而是因为重复会使悲伤和同情变得廉价，她不想要廉价的同情，不想给予那些人他们期待的痛哭失声，屈服于他们关于悲伤破碎小女孩的幻想。愤怒与悲伤仅能算常识，关于骤然成为孤儿，有的事情别人无法告诉你，比如那些生硬的欲言又止、没完没了的古怪问题。最可怕的地方甚至不在于你成为了孤儿，而在于只要你展示出一点脆弱，人们就会让它定义你，于是你再也成为不了别的。

阿米莉亚理解那种渴望：有的时候你仅仅是想要一双臂膀。不是人，不是判断，不是感情，不是善意——接受它们中的任一种都太耗费精力了。你就是想被什么支撑着，好能与自己的呼吸待一会儿。

她并不确定自己做得到，她无法不去尝试。

人们在袒露真心之后往往会有一段尴尬、后悔的时期，即便对亲近的人也是一样。第二天早上阿米莉亚提前离开了，并毫不意外地在此后两天接收到布莱克格外生硬和闪躲的态度，反正工作日他们也不会有多少共处时间。大概到第四天布莱克恢复了正常，她想这事就算过去了。或许她确实有留意类似的事什么时候再度发生，但说白了，难熬的夜晚真没有什么大不了的。

然后布莱克对她说：“你让我开始心怀希望。”

这就——太过了，太沉重，太令人困惑。阿米莉亚向公众散播法律和正义的价值，但她从没试过给某个特定个体带来希望。希望这样的词汇，想来应该是留给最不会放弃期待好事发生的那类人的，相反，她总是提醒自己和周围的人最坏的情况是什么。最糟糕的局面打算已经足够累人，而她或许从现在起还要承受一种可能性——辜负某人的希望，她真希望能把这份工作转交给某个确实心怀希望的人。

“你是不是爱上谁了，司长？”

书记员玛法尔达·霍普科克把文件夹抱在胸前，活像一只胆怯又好奇的小兔子。是她的话倒没什么，即便是声色俱厉的呵斥也未必能吓退布莱迪，但她稍微沉下脸色，玛法尔达就会落荒而逃。

“小孩子才说爱呢。”阿米莉亚故意道。

“那么，”玛法尔达眨眨眼，“一个功成名就的女人，当她想和某人共进晚餐、做爱、在今后的每一个清晨一同醒来，她会说什么？”

阿米莉亚用执法槌的方式拿起汤匙，在碗边敲了一下：“无罪！”

玛法尔达立刻笑得前仰后合，好几分钟都停不下来。她笑点很低，容易激动，给她讲笑话、说故事是件很有成就感的事情，难怪布莱迪这么喜欢她。好不容易平静下来，她便害了羞，留下一句“对不起司长我失态了”一溜烟跑掉了。

阿米莉亚摇摇头，连工作餐也会让她想起布莱克，他上周开始把做早饭的工作也给接了过去（不过非常男子气概地死活不肯刷盘子）。进食之于她更多是功能性的，有美味更好，不合口吃下去也就罢了，没什么可挑剔的。然而布莱克不知以什么方式察知了她那些小的癖好，比如煎得又干又脆没法用叉子吃的培根或者放了过多糖的冷牛奶，以致她也危险地开始期待回家吃饭。

她倒不会装聋作哑骗自己说他俩之间什么也没发生，说句实在话，阿米莉亚就是觉得这太麻烦了。与不怕揽事儿的工作作风相反，阿米莉亚非常怕麻烦，而且工作越忙碌，私人时间她就越只想窝在被子里发呆。

共进晚餐、做爱、在今后的每一个清晨一同醒来，说起来倒美，但要走到那一步，其中的琐碎折磨不可胜数。阿米莉亚到底也是做过关于白马王子的粉红梦的，西里斯·布莱克，当真是与她梦里的王子没有一点儿相像。哦，除了他长得还算好看。

阿米莉亚意识到自己梦幻般地叹了口气，唉，她从不梦幻般地叹气。

上床这部分她还是第一次考虑，所以既不能说她不想与布莱克上床，也不能说她想。人们总是过分关心这档子事，若不是对方身上真有某种不可替代的东西，快感与它的潜在麻烦相比通常并不划算，毕竟她自己也做得挺好的（如果真有个颁给优秀单人性爱者的奖项的话）。硬要摈弃其他因素考虑……阿米莉亚大概只能说，她不反对这个主意。

这算什么意思呢？Not Guilty.

不管怎么说，布莱克现在的状态仍然远远不算好，回归逃亡生活对他的身体来说是个糟糕的选项。

阿米莉亚咬了口面包棍，信手翻开今天的《预言家日报》，她书桌下边堆了一大摞这东西，大概三分之二的时候处于无人问津的状态。

看清第一个标题，她差点弄掉了单片眼镜。

哈利·波特或将成为三强争霸赛第四位勇士


	15. Chapter 15

西里斯还挺庆幸自己白天就收到了邓不利多发来的消息，等阿米莉亚把报纸拍在他面前，第一波抓狂已经过去了。

“你说如果我想离开可以礼貌地提出请求。”西里斯说，半是试探半是好奇。 

“我没承诺我会答应。”不出所料，阿米莉亚说。

西里斯笑了两声。他不是真的介意这个，要是他决定立刻到哈利身边去，就算是邓不利多也别想拦住他，所以本质上，他压根没打算就这件事征求任何人的意见。

“所以你打算什么时候提出呢？”阿米莉亚又问，也有点好奇，“晚饭前还是晚饭后？”

“既然你会拒绝，我还问什么？”西里斯说，“要是为了给你满足感，我倒不介意哈。”

“我没说我要拒绝啊。”阿米莉亚异常无辜地说，“不确定对方的回答，才是‘请求’的含义吧？否则，难道我是在邀请你对我下命令吗？”

那可是个挺有吸引力的主意。

“司长，经过一整天无聊的办公室工作，你大概觉得耍嘴皮子挺有意思的。”西里斯找到隔热手套，“但我个人对晚饭更有兴趣。”

“你宁愿冒着受重伤的危险硬闯防护咒，也不能试试提出请求吗？”阿米莉亚没有放过这个话题的意思，她跟进厨房，“如果我同意，你就能毫发无伤地离开；我不同意，你也可以继续执行自己鲁莽的计划。说真的，你为什么不试一试？”

西里斯把千层面从烤箱里拿出来，他拒绝尝试的事情多了，天知道都是为什么。

“你到底在害怕什么？”与其说是阿米莉亚的问题引起他的注意，不如说是她的语气。

他回过头，有一瞬间觉得自己好像看到那个小女孩，咬紧嘴唇，踽踽独行，固执地要向这个世界证明些什么；她双拳紧握，因为手中什么都没有。来这套？

“原话奉还。”西里斯说，把盘子底在餐桌上磕出一声响，“你想拯救我吗，博恩斯？你以为自己是谁？”

“一个关心你的人！”阿米莉亚厉声道。

要是她指望靠这句话镇住西里斯，那就失算了。

“你可真不走运，这种人下场通常都不怎么样。”西里斯流利地回答。

阿米莉亚吸进一口气，西里斯多少有点在等她发脾气或者哭鼻子，但她下巴一抬，带着破釜沉舟的架势往一张椅子上一坐。

“你猜怎么着，我突然也觉得晚餐更值得关心。”

她挑眉看向西里斯。刚拿起叉子的时候阿米莉亚的手还有点抖，当第一口食物送进嘴里，她已经完全如常。

西里斯忍不住笑了，没准他最后还是得硬闯屋子周围的咒语然后被扒掉一层皮，又或者在逃出去之前就被追捕者发现，但就算到那会儿这还是很有意思。阿米莉亚是个固执的家伙，没错，有时候她施予温柔，然而你要是因此认为她吃软不吃硬，可就大错特错；因为这人软硬不吃。现下她就把这点摆在桌面上：我打算再找别的招数对付你。不管西里斯选择接招还是不接招，她都会弄出一套办法来。

“你忘了配菜。”西里斯说，把其他东西摆上桌，期间阿米莉亚便专心而挑剔地鉴赏他的厨艺，让他感觉自己像个仆人什么的。

话又说回来，这些天他的工作基本上就是给阿米莉亚做饭、挑剔她的着装、充实她的购物清单，然后在她出门以后尽情享受她的屋子，全程花着她的钱。比起其他，说他是阿米莉亚养的小白脸恐怕还准确点。

西里斯立刻跟阿米莉亚分享了这个新念头，结果她回答“是哦，你还在我床上睡觉呢”，把他给噎了回来。

“有没有人告诉你那是怎么回事？”阿米莉亚问，“这事弄得部里乱成一团，国际魔法事务司得应付来自另外两个学校所属国的抗议，还要临时改变策划的项目好容纳多出来的一名勇士。此外接下来的一个月内部里肯定会收到大量抗议让未成年巫师参加具有致命危险活动的信件。”

这么说她已经猜到西里斯还在这里是因为有其他消息来源了。

“你们就不能直接把哈利排除在比赛外？”他忍不住说，“既然规则是由成年学生参加比赛，哈利显然不符合规定。”

“你直接把我划在‘你们’里，弄得我都不知道该怎么回答了。”阿米莉亚像对待小朋友似地说，“魔法部有很多部门在负责不同的工作，懂吗？啊，不过出现这种意外，当然所有部门都得到警告了。这事肯定有大问题，如果你确定那位邓不利多校长不会为了霍格沃茨的胜利把某个据说有着特殊能力的男孩拉进比赛的话。”

这丫头有点被惹毛了，大概是因为邓不利多直接把消息送进她的房子。领地意识，哈。

“‘这事肯定有大问题’，”西里斯鹦鹉学舌，“多么充满智慧的结论，我外甥女八岁的时候还想不到呢。”

“不过威森加摩有从旁协助敲定规则，总体而言，准入规则和比赛规则是两回事。”阿米莉亚说，“准入规则主要由主办方制定并保证实施，就我所知，将参赛者限制在成年学生范围内正是邓不利多的主意——现在他肯定是失误了。比赛规则的修改则需要经过一系列复杂的程序，目前的比赛规则中不包括参与者必须为成年学生，但第一条就明文规定名字被火焰杯选中的巫师必须参赛。”

“把别人的名字丢进火焰杯，倒是别致的谋杀方式。”西里斯嘲讽道，这些人在一些荒唐的地方反而往往格外遵守规则，才不管那会不会导致一个十四岁男孩死掉。

“火焰杯自有一套甄别的办法，之前的比赛中，它还没挑中过真心不想参赛的勇士。”阿米莉亚回答，“所以说这是前所未有的大乱子，可以说没有针对性的预案。那个人必然是设法让火焰杯相信有第四所学校参与，因此它除了这个不知情或不情愿的名字之外别无选择——前提是波特确实与此无关。”

“他当然与此无关！”那种中立的怀疑态度在这会儿就很惹人讨厌了，“哈利遇到的危险够多了，用不着去找死。”

阿米莉亚不置可否。“名声可能会对你意想不到的人产生巨大作用呢。”

“怎么，在司长阁下看来‘被选中的男孩’还不够光荣？”

“正因为波特有那样的名声，才更令人担心。他那个年纪的人很容易受到影响，不管他们表现得多么坚定。”阿米莉亚心平气和地回答，“假设他真像你认为的那样好，没准在那些赞誉之下，他会对学校的荣誉也产生某种使命感。要知道，在修订规则的时候，就出现过一些显然是想把那孩子纳入合格范围的尝试，‘对巫师界和平作出过特殊贡献的未成年人除外’，诸如此类。”

她把哈利称为“那孩子”，这奇怪地平息了西里斯的怒气。

“不是我瞧不起哈利——他在同龄巫师中绝对出类拔萃，但他更擅长，怎么说呢，勇气和随机的奇迹什么的。”西里斯说，“我真不觉得他有本事破解邓不利多设下的咒语，更别说把它再复原回去了。”

“嗯，这点确实值得考虑。”阿米莉亚漫不经心地咬着叉子。

“你不接着怀疑邓不利多吗？”西里斯追问，“只要有他帮忙，这些都不是问题。”

阿米莉亚用听到一个真正傻问题时的眼神瞟了他一下，“如果是邓不利多的问题，还有什么好讨论的？他是主办学校的校长和本世纪最了不起的巫师之一，想让哪个环节出问题，哪个环节就非出问题不可。我对他没有个人仇恨，这么显而易见的答案只适合现实，不适合胡思乱想。”

西里斯哑然失笑，阿米莉亚书柜里装着那么多推理小说是有原因的。

“看得出来，现实对你来说太乏味了。”

“我会尽可能细看案件材料，不过实话实说？大部分我看了开头就知道是怎么回事儿。”阿米莉亚配合地露出一个乏味的表情，“这么说似乎有违专业要求，但当你经手过足够多的案件，你会发现它们几乎都是重复的。‘又是一个奥哈拉，只不过这个人名字叫哈里森，魔咒学得比奥哈拉好，脾气也比奥哈拉暴躁，所以情节稍微恶劣些’。”

“那我是什么？”西里斯半开玩笑地问，“某个兰斯洛特？”

“一九八五年的约翰逊。”阿米莉亚没怎么思考地说，拿叉子朝他的方向点了一下，“我个人对他的同情有限，他是个酒鬼，某天早上误以为自己醉后把妻子给杀了，认定自己没救了然后不分青红皂白一口气揽下三桩罪行，被判终身监禁。但其实他的过错只有喝断片而已，他妻子是一个入室抢劫犯杀的，另外两件案子也因此耽搁了五年多的时间。”

被比作十年前某个碍事的酒鬼，这听起来就没那么有趣了。

“顺带一提，约翰逊案中我持少数意见，证据对不上。”阿米莉亚补充道。

“哇，真了不起！”西里斯假惺惺地赞美道。


	16. Chapter 16

布莱克提出请求的时候，阿米莉亚还以为自己听错了。

“你一直跟那头你骑着飞出霍格沃茨的鹰头马身有翼兽待在一块，”她说，“然后现在你希望我去舍伍德森林替你喂它？”

“我不是巴克比克的饲主。”布莱克解释道，“他是我的朋友，难兄难弟，随你怎么说。他救过我的命。”

阿米莉亚想象了一下：一条长得跟不祥之兆一模一样的大黑狗领着一头怪兽在夜色中潜行，她一时不确定自己是想把这场面画下来，还是觉得它像什么马戏团项目一样引人爆笑。

“你指望我做什么呢？”阿米莉亚说，“先强调一下，我没修过神奇生物保护课，根据我所有的常识，接近一头因为伤害学生差点被处决的动物并不明智。”

“小马尔福会被巴克比克抓伤完全是因为自己太蠢！”西里斯恼火地说。

“将这种级别的危险生物用于第一节课的教学，教师得负大部分责任。”阿米莉亚忍不住指出，“你不能指望一个缺乏相关知识的十三岁孩子自发理解神奇动物的危险性。”

布莱克明显是想反驳的，又把话咽回去了。

“你该不是投多数票同意处决巴克比克的法官之一吧？”

这人就是能把“法官”说得像“婊子养的”。

“我没参与那个案子，超出我的专业领域了，也没达到需要全威森加摩投票的级别。”

“是啊，一头怪兽而已，”布莱克讽刺道，“连宝贝马尔福公子的一根头发也比不上。”

“你不能指望所有人对神奇动物都有和你一样的同理心，害怕一头会伤人的猛兽是很自然的。我不支持主动去赶尽杀绝，但就宁愿不被它们伤害这部分，我完全赞同。”阿米莉亚回答，“而且我还是不明白你想让我做什么，让你住这里已经够冒险的了，我不可能再养一头鹰头马身有翼兽。”

话音刚落她就看见布莱克的嘴唇因为强压笑意扭曲，意识到自己把话说得仿佛她在养（pet）西里斯一样。不等她想出什么话来补救，布莱克抢先说：“我理解，你的房子对于两只大型宠物来说太小了。”

阿米莉亚迟疑了一下，见布莱克哈哈大笑，她才笑了起来。结果布莱克笑得一发不可收拾，他的笑声太有感染力，导致阿米莉亚说话都带了颤音。

“所以，”她努力地说，“我希望你的目的不是让我当送上门的美餐，好霸占我的房子。”

“我还怕你的硬骨头会卡他的喉咙呢。”布莱克深呼吸镇定了一下，“主要是去看看他，给他带件有我的气味的东西，还有吃的。既然我现在出不去，最好让他赶紧喜欢上你。如果没人照看，他的野性会表现得越来越强烈，行动范围超出原来的安排，森林就藏不住他了。”

“你有意识到你在要求我窝藏另一个逃犯吧？”

布莱克给了她一个颇为厚脸皮的笑容，显然阿米莉亚要是不同意，猛兽朋友的安危就成了绝佳的越狱理由。

“既然邓不利多要求你留在这里，”而且还直接忽略了这房子既不属于他也不属于布莱克，“难道不能给你朋友找个好去处？”

布莱克面色阴沉了一点，“邓不利多不是我的保姆，他可没那个空闲。通常是他主动在我采取什么行动的时候联系我，找他求助是我的最后选择。”

听上去，布莱克对邓不利多同样深感不满，是因为校长不知怎的对他的反应了如指掌，还是——

“你生他气么？”阿米莉亚问，“你誓死追随他，但在那个时候他什么也没做？”

“誓死追随，”布莱克乖戾地说，“听起来我就像某个觊觎女主角的蠢货，直到白白惨死大概只有三句台词不是‘我爱你’。”

她只得抱起手臂，等着布莱克把自己从突如其来的闹脾气中解脱出来。他有的时候看上去是真的很年轻，年轻而疼痛，像个被辜负了的孩子。他或者也曾经心怀信仰，在那漫不经心的表象下刻骨铭心地相信，阿米莉亚很好奇那时的布莱克是什么样子。

“我知道他是为什么，我干过蠢事。”布莱克看向一边，“他没把我怎么样，但那之后他就清楚我有成为杀人犯的潜力了。我和詹姆把保密人换成彼得时瞒着所有人，包括他……”

意识到自己在说什么，布莱克惊愕地住了嘴。阿米莉亚也是一怔，此前无论她怎样软硬兼施，布莱克都坚持不肯承认自己是无辜受屈，结果却在这样一段对话里，随随便便地说了出来。

“这就是世界消亡的方式——并非一声巨响，而是一阵呜咽。[1]”

阿米莉亚平时不会专门去读诗，但偶尔读到小说中引用的句子，也常常过目难忘。此时这句跃进她脑中，她便顺口说了出来，布莱克一副有听没有懂的表情，他当然没什么空去读诗了，更别说要是阿米莉亚没记错，它是麻瓜写的。

“我可一滴眼泪都没流呢。”布莱克阴郁地说，肩膀垮下来了一点，“得啦，你打败我了，司长。高兴吗？”

阿米莉亚摇摇头，觉得暂时不要碰这个话题比较好。

“所以，你希望我能安抚巴克比克，好让他继续留在现在的地方？”

“他喜欢那儿，只需要稍微限制一下活动范围。”布莱克回答，“到冬天可能麻烦一些，捕猎小动物的难度会加大。之前我没把他自己留在野外这么久过——可能他都不在原处了。他有自己的主意。”

他的声音有些焦虑，对那鹰头马身有翼兽，布莱克是真当成朋友相待，不仅担忧保护，而且尊重。阿米莉亚下了决心。

“我该怎么做？”她问。

布莱克便一步步教了她，怎么呼唤巴克比克靠近，怎么向对方鞠躬行礼，怎么给鹰头马身有翼兽食物。对于骑巴克比克飞一圈这事阿米莉亚敬谢不敏，她骑扫帚都腿发颤，对所有需要双脚离地的运动全无好感。但据布莱克的说法，初次见面时拒绝巴克比克的示好没准会有麻烦，看来阿米莉亚只能指望巴克比克对自己的第一印象没那么好了。

“接下来你只需要在他吃东西的时候告诉他就行了。”布莱克继续道，“关于我跟你在一块，我很安全之类的，多说几次。他能理解大部分人类语言，虽然我不能肯定是听出来的还是闻出来的。”

没选修课程是真，但阿米莉亚对神奇动物并非一无所知，毕竟作为司长，她虽说不可能当所有领域的专家，但也不能在面对问题的时候表现得像个白痴。就她所知鹰头马身有翼兽不是那么聪明的生物，不过跟布莱克争论这个没什么意义。

“有什么话想叫我带给他吗？”阿米莉亚问，布莱克给了她一个被逗乐的眼神。

“我有听到你在脑子里叫我白痴来着。”他说，“你真的不用这么配合。”

“我过去三十年人生中没有跟鹰头马身有翼兽交过朋友还真是对不起。”阿米莉亚板起脸，又说，“这段时间我陆续储存在这里的食物足够吃半个月的，别的也不缺。这周末去找巴克比克，我会告诉其他人我是去度假，然后我就该住回原来的房子了，免得引人怀疑。”

“你要把你的房子送给我？”布莱克惊讶地说。

“暂借而已，我可没富有到那种地步。”阿米莉亚道，“我对这里下了些功夫，很难被查到，防护措施你也熟悉，一旦有什么情况，可以直接从篱笆逃走。待会我去把限制变形的咒语解除。”

她对此不是很热心，天知道布莱克会需要住多久，无论这事如何了结，她事后都得卖掉这所房子，给自己的假期寻个新去处（或者因为失业和罚款不得不靠卖掉房子的钱度日，她希望不要）。只是当下没有更好的办法，比起一处很少住的居所，自然是那个一旦被抓住就会无辜经受摄魂怪之吻的人重要些。布莱克没有魔杖，在外逃亡终究太危险。

“你会回来吗？”布莱克却问，阿米莉亚不禁看了他一眼，他躲开了，“我的意思是……”

她等了一会，他也没有说他是什么意思，或者现在说并不合适。

“安全起见，没必要我就尽量不再过来。”阿米莉亚回答，“有什么需要，通过火炉给博恩斯宅传个话，我早上六点以前、晚上八点以后通常都在。”

“好吧。”西里斯点头。

不知怎的，阿米莉亚忽然有些感慨，这时却见西里斯站起来，身姿挺拔，大大方方地向她伸出手；明明是离别的预演，却做得像心存喜悦的初见。

“很高兴遇见你，阿米莉亚。”

她站起来，握住他的手。

“很高兴遇见你，西里斯。”

[1] This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper. 摘自艾略特《空心人》。


	17. Chapter 17

不知是有心还是无意，第二天金斯莱·沙克尔便借着提起傲罗司修复博恩斯宅周围防御措施的事，询问了阿米莉亚何时搬回。沙克尔是傲罗队伍中的骨干，被指派负责追捕西里斯，阿米莉亚与他没什么交情，但一向对他也是佩服的。她一时拿不准沙克尔提问是否别有用意，便照实回答自己周末外出散心，周日即搬回原宅，敷衍了几句。

这件事还是让她有点不安，周六一早出门时，阿米莉亚着意留心是否有人跟随，一路并未发现什么迹象。她跟着游人的队伍进入森林，参观了几处关于罗宾汉事迹的景点，从人群中溜进洗手间，幻影移形到西里斯所说的地方。

她在一处山坡背面念起咒语，轻微的震动从她周围的空气扩散开，咒语的范围可达数英里，这样的声音人类和大部分动物都听不到，鹰头马身有翼兽却可以。几分钟后，怪兽从密林间跑了出来，见是陌生人，高高地昂起了头。

阿米莉亚硬着头皮上前行礼。

这天的正事还比较顺利，巴克比克接受了她的礼物和消息，情绪还算安定。只是阿米莉亚在周围略加探查，便发现这里虽在游人活动范围之外，但距森林中心的埃德温斯托村也不算太远，平时想必也有护林队伍巡查，将这样一头神奇动物单独留在这里绝非长久之策。如果她没记错，那个案件以鹰头马身有翼兽逃逸告终已过半年，原本就不是什么大案子，除强烈不满的卢修斯·马尔福和行刑手麦克尼尔外，想必也没什么人会真正跟进了。

阿米莉亚幻影移形到来路上看好的地方，离主路不远，寂静无人，被人查问又可用迷路应付过去。显形时她还在考虑如何通过合法途径将巴克比克弄出来，冷不防不远处树后走出一个人，却是约翰·莫尔。

莫尔虽拄着拐杖，但脚步稳健，双目炯炯，根本不像身体抱恙的样子。阿米莉亚早就怀疑莫尔申请退休的理由只是托词，此时不禁心头一凛，要是莫尔早知道她会来找巴克比克，那么西里斯的事也肯定不是秘密了。只不过部里要逮捕她，埋伏几个傲罗就是了，让这么一位年迈法官出现是什么用意？

“别紧张，阿米莉亚。”莫尔开口时阿米莉亚吃了一惊——他的声音不复法庭上的洪亮威严，如生吞了火炭般，“我都退休一个月了，现在只是个想安度晚年的老人而已。”

“恕我直言，您听起来可不像。”

“想要什么东西，总得付出代价。”莫尔微笑，“你知道天罚吗？”

知道归知道，天罚对阿米莉亚这样的人而言，基本只是个传说。预言者有天目能通未来，扰乱时空规则，便受另一重规则制约：有的预言者终身听不到自己所做的预言，也就无从采取行动；有的预言者被预言收割性命，越活跃寿命越短暂；还有的预言者须得等价交换，救一条性命，便要杀一个人，否则阻止的厄运就会降落在自己头上。这些都是传言中常出现的天罚。

“你真的是预言者。”阿米莉亚说，仍疑惑莫尔为何对自己点破这件事。

“我要说些不该说的话，所以让命运在我喉中塞入半月不熄的烈火。”莫尔道，阿米莉亚这才注意到他眼周和唇周痛苦的纹路，“风雨将至。你等待的，很快就会到来。”

“不妨直说吧。”她回答。

“你有极强的潜力，阿米莉亚·博恩斯。”莫尔向她走近一小步，“假以时日，一定前途无量。假以时日。”

这话阿米莉亚不是没听人说过，可那都是少年时期的事了，说那些话的人现在只会当预言成真，没人会再对魔法法律执行司司长说这样的话。阿米莉亚心念一转，便明白了几分。

“借您吉言。”

“我如果要从你这里得到什么，就不会付出我自己的喉咙了。”莫尔直视着阿米莉亚的眼睛，“韬光养晦，才能前途无量。”

话到这里，莫尔要说的似乎也就说完了。听这意思，此前她和西里斯在餐桌上的讨论并没料错，几个月来的种种反常，都指向即将发生的某件大事，它会在不久的将来断送她的前程。阿米莉亚第一反应是藏在她房子里的西里斯，但如果是因为西里斯被发现，莫尔的建议似乎不该是提醒她躲避。而且，阿米莉亚平日虽对莫尔以礼相待，也曾就棘手的问题征询莫尔的意见，两人究竟算不上有什么深交，莫尔虽然表面上没有故意骗她的理由，却也没有理由忍受这份痛苦来帮她。

“你是个好人。”莫尔又说，一时间，他看起来很疲惫，“出色、坚定、年轻，就像你哥哥。就算是我，有时候也会希望是你们这样的人走得更远。”

阿米莉亚试着追问了几句，莫尔却都借着喉咙疼痛不再出声，如果他真是特地来做关于未来的提醒，大概他支付的代价只允许他说这么多。前法官幻影移形走了，阿米莉亚则按照原计划回到游客中间，找了个餐馆，对质廉价美的游客餐兴致缺缺。莫尔帮过凤凰社，西里斯不知究竟，更不清楚那跟埃德加有没有关系。不过埃德加生前也在法律执行司就职，认识莫尔很正常。

无论莫尔与埃德加有什么交集，那都没帮到埃德加，他为凤凰社而死，还搭上了全家人。阿米莉亚闭上眼睛，记起斯普劳特教授将她叫出魔法史课堂，带到教工休息室，里面还有阿不思·邓不利多和格兰特舅舅。校长和院长都是那样一副温和而悲伤的表情，格兰特舅舅脸上泪痕未干。

“对你所失深表遗憾。”

他们说埃德加是因私仇被怀恨报复，案卷中也是如此记载，但阿米莉亚知道是怎么回事，他们也知道她知道。她麻木地听着他们宣读遗嘱，宣布此后格兰特舅舅便是她的监护人。凤凰社不是一个可以放到明面上的话题，从没有人真正对她解释过。同为威森加摩成员，阿米莉亚对邓不利多保持着尊敬，但要说她没恨过这位长者，只能是谎言。

她很久没想过那件事了，可以的话，那段日子她永远不愿回忆。但莫尔提到埃德加时的神情使她想起邓不利多，无能为力的歉疚，落在那个陡然失去一切的十六岁少女眼中，激起的只有怨怼。然而现在的她明白那种滋味。

阿米莉亚违背自己的话，回到那房子和西里斯共进晚餐，一反常态地带了瓶烈酒。西里斯什么也没问，饮至两颊烫热，是阿米莉亚先开了话题。

“你有没有想过，”她说，“你朋友获救了，会是什么样？”

“还能是什么样，”西里斯又给自己倒了些，“仗接着打，人接着死，可能轮到我，也可能轮到他们或者你。要不是有奇迹出现，最好的结果是两败俱伤。不过轮不上哈利那小子当什么救世主就是了。”

“是吗，”阿米莉亚笑了一下，她感觉晕晕的，“我就从来不去想。”

西里斯沉默了一下，又斟满了她的杯子。凭常识阿米莉亚也知道，继续喝下去，自己明天该宿醉了。她一口喝干杯中琥珀色的液体，这不是能这么喝的酒，她立即咳得到处都是。

“如果埃德加、布莱恩、我父母有可能获救，他们获救了，会是什么样？”她喘息着说，“我不能去想，西里斯……想一想我就受不了。”

十五年前，阿米莉亚·博恩斯料理家人的后事，选好三块墓碑——两块分别给布莱恩和埃德加、一块给合葬的博恩斯夫妇，处置父母和哥哥们的遗产，井井有条。

十五年后，魔法法律执行司司长伏在桌上，哭得像个孩子。


	18. Chapter 18

后来阿米莉亚脚步踉跄地去房间睡了，西里斯却睡不着。

他从来也不擅长安慰人，通常他扮演的都是在别人（主要是詹姆）过于膨胀时泼冷水的角色，安慰是莱姆斯的活儿，但最终让所有人振作起来的总是詹姆。詹姆凝聚起了他们的小团体，在詹姆和莉莉在一起、变成遵纪守法的男学生会主席之后，掠夺者便松散了许多，连月圆之夜都变得寡淡无味。

后来弄丢活点地图，不能说西里斯是故意的，但他确实没竭尽全力地保护它。他有几分希望詹姆能回来一会儿，几人合作把它从费尔奇那拿回来。结果他们商量的结果却是地图留在宿管手里也好，反正他们毕业后就用不着了，不如留给后来的捣蛋鬼。他总觉得那天，他们或者还丢了别的。

也许就是从詹姆脱队去寻求自己的幸福开始，他们几人渐渐去往不同的方向。詹姆就像一个发光体，他注定会拥有很多很多的关注，很多很多的快乐；他从来不是非谁不可，但那个每夜游荡的小团队之于其他人，意义却可能沉重得多。每个人都想念詹姆，但他们没有立场将詹姆拉回来，甚至不应该做替詹姆高兴、给詹姆助攻之外的事。

如果詹姆还活着，会是怎样呢？

西里斯于是借着酒劲真的想了一想。他觉得莱姆斯会是那个好叔叔，早晚也要跟一个好姑娘结婚，生个小狼崽子给哈利作伴；彼得一定会是他们中最宠哈利的，哈利要什么他便买什么，还会教哈利怎么撒娇跟爸妈要钱；而他自己，估计就是所谓的坏叔叔，教哈利干所有不该干的事情。他在哈利还不会走路的时候就送了那小子飞天扫帚，也许哈利不等成年，就会骑着他的飞天摩托去泡妞，然后摔断胳膊，两人一块被莉莉臭骂。

如果他们能从战争里活下来的话。

詹姆和莉莉都是愿意为了击败伏地魔献出生命的那种傻瓜，连他自己也是，但不管给他什么，他都不会答应用他俩的命来换。这不是道计算题，甚至也根本不是选择题。命运出的题目是詹姆和莉莉都死了，他们死的时候他不在。

都是过去的事了，想这些终究没什么意思。

西里斯没有为詹姆和莉莉哭过，他将哈利交到海格手中，转身便投入对彼得的追捕，然后是阿兹卡班。阿兹卡班只容得下尖叫和祈求，哭泣对那个地方来说太过柔软。他以为自己会很震惊于阿米莉亚的失态，结果他的惊讶也没有那么多。他已经见过阿米莉亚穿着刚下法庭的装束跟一条流浪狗搭话，周末穿得过于休闲半躺着看小说，提及不喜欢她的舅舅时语气谨慎，听西里斯说到埃德加又是一脸渴望。她身上还有更多面，他也不会太诧异。

西里斯更想知道白天去找巴克比克时阿米莉亚都经历了什么、遇到了谁，就算是积蓄了十五年的悲伤，想必也需要一个决堤的理由。自然，他没得到答案。

阿米莉亚第二天花了些时间收拾自己，她家里常备药物一应俱全，却没什么针对宿醉的东西，幸而西里斯还有些年轻疯狂时期的经验。她神色间还有些悲伤和痛苦的残余，但并不羞愧，只专注于恢复自身的状态。西里斯动了贡献一个拥抱的念头，但直到阿米莉亚离开这所房子，他好像也没看到合适的机会。

如阿米莉亚所说，房子里限制他行动的咒语解开了，此后她几乎不再出现，药物、生活用品和报纸也是通过飞路网或猫头鹰送达。大体上，西里斯还是遵了医嘱，尤其是在十一月通过壁炉与哈利交流（西里斯偷笑着编了个私闯民宅的故事）之后，他再没随性子把药倒掉。哈利的处境太艰难，不仅是面临着生命危险和未知的阴谋，还有朋友的怀疑。教子吐完苦水、眼巴巴地看着他寻求建议时，西里斯忽然意识到，自己也是个长辈了。记起阿米莉亚与侄女苏珊关系还不错，西里斯不禁想去请教与青少年的相处之道。

这是恢复正常的另一个副作用：他开始觉得孤独。西里斯猜想阿米莉亚或者也是一样的，她告知他自己在家的时间，让他有情况直接通过飞路网联系，可见少有访客。她大概早就习惯了，结束整天、整周、整月的工作，转头想跟人抱怨几句，身后空空荡荡，张不了口。

转眼圣诞便在眼前，西里斯正好主动联系阿米莉亚，托她帮忙给哈利买礼物寄去。结果圣诞一早，他也收到了一个小包裹，拆开一看，里边是把狗毛梳子，不禁哈哈大笑。他本想对阿米莉亚调侃一番，但当晚博恩斯宅空无一人，她去了舅舅那儿。

此后每一两周，他总要找个理由把脑袋伸进炉子里跟阿米莉亚聊一阵，这样做存在风险，但时间一长，她也就默许了。除去圣诞那次，他轻轻叫几声，阿米莉亚每回都很快出现，或者索性一开始就待在壁炉前边。看来阿米莉亚与舅舅一家的亲近确实止步于节日的拜访。

他拥有了一段难得平静的时光，噩梦也越来越少，哈利那边则是状况不断。那小子干得很漂亮，以和塞德里克·迪戈里并列第一的高分通过第二个项目，不管他俩中是谁拿到冠军，都是替霍格沃茨大出了回风头。考虑到哈利其实根本没到允许参赛的年纪，西里斯在心里已经毫不迟疑地把那个“并列”去掉了，他向来看不起报上的吹捧之语，但赞美哈利那几篇写得确实不错，比赛过程也描绘得惊心动魄。

只是三个项目已结束了两个，无论把哈利的名字投进火焰杯的人有什么阴谋，肯定会在第三个项目结束前揭晓。哈利和迪戈里的分数相同或许有些好处，依三强争霸赛的传统，前两个项目的积分主要用于决定在决赛项目中能获得的便利。那两个男孩的分数一样，又是同校，可能会一起行动，增大了对哈利下手的难度。不过尽管如此，西里斯也没觉得不惜欺骗火焰杯让哈利参赛的人真会顾及一个十七岁男孩。

离那个时刻越来越近，西里斯绝不会坐等事到临头，这点邓不利多也清楚。情人节那天（他觉得这日子实在滑稽），校长的凤凰守护神出现在屋子里，详细告知西里斯霍格莫得附近一个山洞的位置。邓不利多指定的地方，西里斯自然信得过。

守护神消散，西里斯在屋里走了一圈，多少有些茫然。第一次在地下室醒来的时候，他根本没料想自己能出去，便是后来的那些日子，阿米莉亚对他的限制一步步降低至无，他虽焦躁，却也老实待了这么些日子，要不是为了哈利的事，还不知道什么时候会真行动起来把自己弄出去。在阿兹卡班度过十二年，牢狱早就住进他体内了。西里斯逃出阿兹卡班，便是下了死也不会再回去的决心，此番离开另一所禁锢过他的房子，则大不相同。

他是夜里走的，却没向阿米莉亚道别，只是作为大脚板悄悄钻过炉火，用前爪沾了煤灰，在对方的地毯上留下两个清晰的掌印。作为逃犯，他的一切行为只为两个目的服务：活着，和不被发现。此番特地留下足迹，阿米莉亚下班见到，自然明白是什么意思。

说到底，还是不告而别更适合他。


	19. Chapter 19

三强争霸赛的第三个项目开始数小时内，布斯巴顿的芙蓉·德拉库尔与德姆斯特朗的维克多·克鲁姆相继发出求救信号，被工作人员从迷宫中抬出，比赛成为两名霍格沃茨选手的较量。最终，哈利·波特一手抓着奖杯、一手抓着塞德里克·迪戈里的遗体在迷宫外现身，因选手死亡过多而停办超过一个世纪的三强争霸赛，再次以这种方式落幕。

那令人震惊的一幕后不久，阿不思·邓不利多在学年结束时的最后一次宴会上公然宣称伏地魔归来，全场哗然。此后不久，邓不利多又作为国际魔法师联合会主席发表了一篇讲话，主题同样是伏地魔回归，致使巫师社会一片恐慌。魔法部当机立断，大力辟谣，并在六、七月间陆续解除了邓不利多除霍格沃茨校长和校董外的一切职务。所有关于那个名字都不能提的魔头的信息，暑假开始后都不曾出现在任何报纸或杂志上。

被解除威森加摩首席魔法师职务后，在金斯莱·沙克尔的随行监督下，邓不利多神色泰然地进入魔法法律执行司博恩斯司长的办公室，完成了工作交接。

经历这场短暂的动荡，至一九九五年八月，英国巫师界再度恢复了平静。

这时，又发生了一场不大不小的风波：前述事件的中心人物哈利·波特，因严重违反《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》及《国际魔法师联合会保密法》，即将接受威森加摩审判。

“从没听说过这样的排庭。”布莱迪抱怨道，“为了区区一件未成年人校外使用魔法的案子，居然动用正式的刑事法庭，还要求威森加摩全员法庭审判！部长到底知不知道每次开全员庭，我们得花多久协调几十个法官的时间表？”

“开庭时间部长已经定下了，命令也下达了，这次不需要像往时一样费心。”阿米莉亚一面说，一面对着面前的羊皮纸斟酌措辞，“但愿邓不利多能为波特指定一名合格的辩护人。”

“我倒想看看传说中的哈利·波特有什么本事。”布莱迪道，“可惜不能旁听。”

阿米莉亚略带威严地瞟了他一眼，“他十五岁，布莱迪，我可不想看到一名未成年人独自应付整个威森加摩。”

“如果是那样，博恩斯司长的辩护瘾恐怕又要发作了？”

“我是一名法官，布莱迪。”阿米莉亚卷起羊皮纸，但没有不悦，“我忠于职守。”

布莱迪笑嘻嘻地接过纸卷放进怀里，他倒不斤斤计较，往时归书记员干的活，到他手边他往往也一并做了。

“部长一拍脑袋定下开庭，可不知我们要听多少牢骚。”他继续道，“沐恩先生的开庭和安德森先生的听证会都得延期，你还要亲自写信请莫拉莱斯先生提前结束休假赶回来。他老人家的假期从来都是雷打不动的，我可不愿干这事儿！”

“我只知道部长听见这些话恐怕不会很高兴。”阿米莉亚提醒道。

“我知道您不是那种爱嚼舌根、小心眼的人！”布莱迪大大咧咧地说，“我也不是跟谁都说这种话呀！”

阿米莉亚对此十分怀疑。这一整周布莱迪和马法尔达除了确保八月十二日一早的庭审能如期召开外，几乎抽不出空干别的。她有八分把握每个进过布莱迪办公室的人，出去时连袍子的布料里都吸饱了他的牢骚。

不过，为了一起未成年人校外滥用魔法事件，启动威森加摩全员审判……布莱迪出了门，阿米莉亚忍不住也哼了一声。福吉的才能如何她不敢妄言，但这位小个子部长大惊小怪的能力，在整个魔法部肯定名列前茅。

她从文件夹里抽出那薄薄几页纸的材料，又通读了一遍，添上几处笔记。

哈利·波特受审的原因是在麻瓜面前使用守护神咒，考虑到近期的事，这起事故多半另有蹊跷。被选中的男孩违反保密法，这样的事可大可小，做足准备总没坏处。

韦斯莱先生整了整领带，“受审就在我那层楼，在阿米莉亚·博恩斯的办公室。她是魔法部法律执行司的司长，到时候就由她来向你提问。”

“阿米莉亚·博恩斯挺好的，哈利，”唐克斯真心诚意地说，“她很公正，会听你把话说完的。”哈利点点头，仍然想不出一句话来说。

“不要发脾气，”西里斯突然说，“态度要彬彬有礼，实事求是。”哈利又点点头。

“法律会支持你的。”卢平轻声说，“即使是未成年巫师，也应该允许在生命受到威胁的情况下使用魔法。”

一股凉飕飕的东西正顺着哈利的脖子后面往下淌，他一时间还以为有人在给他施幻身咒，接着才发现是韦斯莱夫人在用一把湿梳子对付他的头发。她用力按压着他的头顶。

“它有没有可能伏贴下来呢？”她绝望地说。

哈利摇了摇头。

韦斯莱先生看了看表，抬头望着哈利。

“我想我们现在就走吧，”他说，“稍微早了点儿，但我想你与其在这儿闲待着，还不如就动身去魔法部吧。”

“好吧。”哈利不假思索地说，放下面包，站了起来。

“你不会有事的，哈利。”唐克斯说着拍了拍他的胳膊。

“祝你好运。”卢平说，“我相信一切都会很顺利的。”

“如果不是，”西里斯沉着脸说，“我就替你去找阿米莉亚·博恩斯算账。”

亚瑟带着惴惴不安的男孩上了楼，莫莉担心地跟着，想必还打算叮嘱哈利几句。在西里斯身边，唐克斯把最后一口咖啡倒进喉咙里，甩甩脑袋，以令人惊奇的速度从好像随时会倒下来睡着的状态恢复了警觉。年轻傲罗的头发迅速变长变棕，脸型变圆，身材发福，成了一个和蔼可亲的中年妇女。显然，这就是她今天打算用来沿途保护哈利和亚瑟的伪装相貌了。

西里斯赞赏地看着这一幕，随即他注意到自己的老朋友以更胜于他的专注盯着唐克斯。他外甥女也出门后，西里斯用胳膊肘捅了莱姆斯一下。

“有人口水都要流下来咯。”他促狭地说。

令他意外的是，对方收回视线，脸竟真红了。

“不是吧你。”西里斯说，“朵拉可是我的外甥女。”

狼人清清嗓子，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“行啊，当我没说。”

“我怎么听你说了不少呢？”莱姆斯却反将一军，“‘如果不是，我就替你去找阿米莉亚·博恩斯算账’，难道哈利没事，某人就不会去了？”

“这个，”黑发男人回答，“反正哈利也不需要知道真相嘛。”

“知道什么真相？”

韦斯莱夫人回到了厨房，今天哈利受审，她最晚四点钟就起来了——如果不是一夜没睡的话。西里斯跟莫莉不算合得来，但她对哈利那份真诚的关心，他是看在眼里的。

“如果你们还打算告诉哈利更多关于神秘人的事，我警告你们……”

“没人要说任何不该说的事，莫莉。”

趁莱姆斯安慰莫莉的机会，西里斯溜出了厨房。走上台阶，映入他眼帘的仍是那座老宅，阴暗、陈旧，空气中弥漫着破败的气味。

此刻，他却能对这景象微笑起来。


End file.
